We All Need Somebody
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same? TommyJude
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine.

A/N: I don't write for myself I write for YOU so I will only update if you want me to.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter One: **Home Sweet Home**

**Rating:** T

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jude walked up behind Tommy and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who!"

Tommy put his fingers to his chin as if the question was impossible to answer.

"I don't know," Tommy joked. "I've never heard your voice in my life."

Jude's jaw dropped and she put her hands on her hips; she pretended to be offended.

Tommy turned around and hugged her, "It's great to see you."

Jude squeezed him tightly and rested her head on his chest, "You too Tommy."

Jude released her grip and showed Tommy her bright smile. He touched her cheek, "How was it? Tell me everything."

"I will Tommy but right now I'm in a huge rush," Jude told him. "I have to have dinner with the family."

Jude pouted a little and Tommy shrugged, "It's cool."

Jude hugged Tommy again. Tommy hugged her back until he felt a vibration against his leg. They mutually let go.

Jude pulled her cell phone out of her front pocket, "Hello?"

Tommy watched Jude as she acted smiley and excited. He loved seeing her that way.

"Hi Jamie! …you guys are waiting on me? Sorry!" Jude paused as Jamie spoke. "Tell them I'll be there ASAP! …thank you Jamie!"

Jude put her phone back inside her pocket and looked at Tommy. Jude sighed. It was such a relief to be home and around the people who loved her.

"I'll be back later," Jude started towards the exit. She flashed a look back at Tommy. "Don't you go anywhere Quincy."

Tommy smiled as he watched Jude leave. It was such a relief to have her home. It amazed him how, even after leaving each other on a bad note, she came back happy to see him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jude looked at her watch as she headed down the street in foot. She walked as quickly as she could, glancing at her watch every five seconds. Suddenly Jude stopped at the entrance of an alley way.

_Shortcut!_

Jamie and Jude had taken this shortcut once to get to G Major. She could probably remember the way and get home faster. Jude started down the path, speed walking every step of the way.

Jude suddenly stopped when she saw a figure coming her way. She felt her heart pounding heavily. Jude turned around and saw that she was deep in the alley and if she ran the other way he would probably catch her before she made it.

_You're being silly. He's probably just taking the shortcut just like you!_

The guy was extremely close now. He wasn't that old, probably in his twenties. He didn't even look dangerous. Jude mentally kicked herself for getting so paranoid.

"Hey baby," the man grabbed her arm. "What's your name?"

_Okay maybe I was wrong. What a creep…_

Jude pulled away and walked quickly past him. She heard the footsteps behind her, walking just as quickly. Jude walked faster but he only sped up. Jude couldn't look behind. Her eyes were frozen on the sight in front of her; the other end of the alley which seemed so far away.

Jude began to run as fast as she could. Her speed was generated by adrenaline however the mans overpowered hers. Jude's arms were pumping as she ran. When her right wrist went backwards, the man grabbed a firm hold around it and pulled her backwards.

Jude went tumbling in reverse. She slammed her head against the brick wall of one of the buildings that enclosed the alley way. Dizzy and nauseous from running, Jude sat up. She opened her eyes only to be faced with the stranger who knocked her down.

Jude opened her mouth to scream when the man pushed her head backwards causing it to hit the wall again. Jude held onto consciousness with all the mentality she had. She had her eyes closed but she felt the man drag her by her legs so that she way lying down. The pavement scratched her back causing a severe stinging feeling. Jude opened her eyes. She watched the gray clouds move slowly across the deep blue sky. Jude lifted up her arm and looked at her elbow- scraped from the ground and bleeding. Suddenly Jude felt a painful grasp on her chin.

"Make one sound and I'll kill you." the mans voice echoed quietly.

Jude felt her heart bleed as the man touched her all over, taking off her clothes and exposing her pale skin to the damp evening air. Next came the excruciating pain as her innocence was stolen from her. The pain lingered as she felt herself become torn apart both physically and emotionally. She lay there helplessly, crying hysterically from the pain.

After a long while of the nightmare, Jude felt herself finally breath as the pain slipped out of her and the heavy body got off. The man gave Jude a swift kick to the stomach before quickly running off.

A few minutes later, Jude finally opened her wet eyes. The alley was dark and quiet. Her whole body ached and all she could do was lay there crying. Jude finally forced herself up and limped down the alley heading home.


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine.

A/N: I don't write for myself I write for YOU so I will only update if you want me to.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Two: **Morning After**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jude lay on the couch watching TV with two fluffy pillows supporting her pained head. Her head had a gigantic bump on the back of it which caused an enormous migraine that shocked through her brain like thunder. Jude was wearing pajamas and was covered in two blankets.

"Jude?" Sadie stopped before walking out the front door. "Not going to school today?"

No response.

"Jude?"

Sadie walked around the couch and faced her sister. She looked sick.

"Sadie," Jude finally spoke in a dull tone. "Can you get me water please?"

Sadie looked at her sisters staring eyes- staring into nothing. Sadie left to get water. When she returned she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked, handing the water to Jude who struggled sitting up to drink it.

Okay? No she wasn't okay. She was sick, nauseas. She had already thrown up three times the previous night before finally passing out in her bed. She ached between her legs- the stinging throb constantly reminded her of last night. The flashbacks happened at least once every hour. She was torn and abused. She was shaking still- the shaking never stopped and it scared her. Her ribs were bruised and she felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach. Okay? No she wasn't.

But she couldn't tell anyone- how could she tell something that she didn't understand? She was disgusting and embarrassed.

"I'm fine," Jude answered. "Just a little sick."

"Okay," Sadie stood up, not completely convinced. "Hope you feel better."

Sadie got up and left the house. Jude let out a painful yelp when she struggled to her feet. Her ribs hurt a lot and her headache blinded her senses. She walked crookedly, limping towards the blurry sight in front of her. The ringing deafened her hearing and she couldn't even attempt to test out her taste, for she would probably just puke it up. Jude limped up the stairs, favoring her right leg, at some point the man (the rapist!) had injured her leg as well.

Jude finally reached her bedroom. She limped to her bed and crawled into an almost comfortable position, pulling the blankets over her head. Jude didn't leave her bed for a full week- claiming to everyone that she was indeed ill and would see a doctor if she didn't go to school on Monday.

A doctor! Her mother was upset at the school absences and said that if she were that sick then to see a doctor. But a doctor would confirm rape and tell her parents! A doctor would force Jude to face the nightmare that her reality had become.

Jude woke up Saturday morning to a knocking on her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and the familiar figure came into clear view.

"Tommy!" she said smiling.

_Smiling! How can you smile after you were just raped! Maybe because I lo…_

"Hi Jude," he interrupted her thoughts. "How you feeling?"

Tommy placed the vase of 12 pink roses on her nightstand.

"Thank you," Jude looked at the beautiful floral arrangement. "I'm really glad to see you."

Somehow Jude felt better with him there. She felt like he could protect her- like nothing bad would happen to her because Tommy wouldn't allow it.


	3. We Are Family

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine.

A/N: I don't write for myself I write for YOU so I will only update if you want me to.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Three: **We Are Family**

**Rating:** T

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tommy watched Jude as she wrote in her notebook. He smiled at how serious she looked. But her serious attitude was somehow different than the usual one that he joked about. Her eyes were usually filled with light and excitement as she wrote her songs and right now her eyes looked…pained.

"Hey," Tommy walked into the quiet studio. "How's it coming?"

Jude looked at him, "How's what coming?"

"The _song_." Tommy said, wondering why she questioned the obvious statement.

"It's coming." Jude nodded and looked back down at the words.

"Need any help?" Tommy offered.

"No." Jude replied, a little more quickly than she hoped to sound. She bit her tongue. "No thanks."

Jude sighed as she watched Tommy walk away from her. Not only did the horrific _incident _happen, but now Jude was faced with a completely made over G Major, with Darius being the owner. And he had been giving her crap from the get go.

_You're record sales are down the toilet. Nobody takes you seriously. You do what I say or else!_

Jude didn't want to listen to him, but her career depended on it. She started playing a tune for her new song.

"Hey Tommy!"

Jude's fingers hit a sour chord when she heard the sound. She placed her guitar down and stood up. Jude peered through the doorway to see who Tommy was talking to.

"Brian?" Tommy smiled when he saw the guy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here man," Brian responded. "I'm here to spend some quality time with my little bro."

"Brian," Tommy replied. "Never, call me little bro again. I mean it."

Jude slammed the studio door shut, _not only did the horrific incident happen and Darius make G Major a living nightmare, but Tommy was related to a rapist._


	4. Tribulation

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine.

A/N: Wow. So it's been a million years since I've updated this story. I'm going to add a chapter, just let me know if I should keep going...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Four: **Tribulation**

**Rating:** T

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jude ran up the narrow stair case, pushing herself faster than her body wanted to move. The footsteps behind her weren't fading, which meant Brian was probably catching up to her. Jude felt her legs becoming heavier as she grew tired, and the top of the steps seemed to be miles away. She glanced behind her but couldn't see through the pitch dark. Gray beams of light came from the top of the staircase, making their way around the sillouette that stood in the threshold. Jude grabbed onto the thick railings on both sides, pulling herself to the top as fast as she could. And when she reached the top, the silhoutte suddenly turned into a man, clear as day. It was Tommy.

"Tommy, help me!" Jude cried, reaching out for him.

Tommy shook his head, staring at her in disgust. He took a step backwards and slammed the door shut.

"No!" Jude grabbed the door knob, but it didn't budge. Suddenly, two strong hands grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her backwards.

"Ahhh!" Jude sat up, a cold sweat coating her forhead. She looked around. She was in her bedroom. She was just having another nightmare. That's all.

Jude pushed herself out of bed, forcing herself into the hall and down the stairs. She turned into the kitchen and saw her sister sitting at the table. Jude grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with tap water.

"How much energy are you gonna have for school, running on water?" Sadie asked, taking a bite of her banana.

Jude ignored her, chugging from the glass until it was empty.

"Fine ignore me," Sadie huffed, waiting for a response. "I don't know what your problem is lately but you've been acting like a total bitch."

Jude finally turned to Sadie, "What?"

"Nothing," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Are you going to school today or not?"

"Yes." Jude put her glass in the dishwasher and strolled out of the room.

It was a choice. Go to school or go to the doctor. Going to school would mean putting on a happy face and pretending like everything was alright. Going to the doctor meant facing reality, being able to talk to someone and let it all out. _Of course there are other ways to let it out_, Jude thought, as lyrics danced in her head.

But no one could know about what happened. It was embarrassing, _humiliating_! How would people look at her if they knew? Like she was some easy tramp, that's how. No one could possibly understand how she felt. The sickening feeling in her stomach, the contant stabbing in her heart. Nobody could ever find out. So she got ready for school.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jude arrived at school late, which was bad since she'd already missed the first full week. She rushed to the office to grab her late pass. The secretary handed her the pass, with a side of attitude, and sent her on her way. Jude rushed to her first period class and opened the door quietly, praying not to be noticed. Of course every head in the room turned and stared at her as she walked across the classroom. Jude handed her teacher the late pass and quickly made her way to a desk.

"Welcome to Biology II, Miss Harrison." Mr. Brady said, dropping a heavy text book on her desk. "How was your summer? Slightly longer than the rest of ours, no?"

Jude couldn't believe it, why was the entire world against her today? Faking a smile was hard enough without everyone's hasty attitude towards her. Jude opened the text book to the page number that was written on the chalk board. She stared at the letters without reading them, hoping Mr. Brady would back off. And he did, leaving the class to work silently until the bell rang.

When the bell finally rang, the students jumped from their seats and raced out the door. Jude followed the crowd, avoiding any further one on one convo with the teacher from hell. The rest of the day progressed smoothly. Jude went to each class, but avoided the lunch room. She didn't want to see Kat or Jamie. The fake smile was starting to hurt her mouth.

After the last bell, Jude hurried out of school, cursing silently to the fact that it was only Monday. It was a relief to be outside; Jude made her way down the street, the lonesome walk becoming an unwelcome reminder. She pushed the paranoia from her mind, though it kept rushing back. She was about to take off running when a car pulled over beside her.

"Jude?" Jamie called through the open window.

Jude walked to the car and opened the door. She jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, hitting the lock button with her finger. She turned to Jamie, whose expression was full of confusion.

"You alright?" Jamie asked, eyebrows raised.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that? I might as well just tell him. No, I'm not fine. I'm horrible! Someone raped me! No not just someone... Tommy's brother raped me. Held me down, beat the living shit out of me and raped me! How was your day?_

"Fine," Jude responded, taking a deep breath. "Were you offering a ride or am I intruding?"

"Either way I'd be driving you," Jamie smirked. "Where to?"

"G Major," Jude answered, hesitantly. "I feel like writing, and that's where I do it best."

"Yes ma'am."

Jamie drove to the studio, pulling over near the front entrance.

"Thanks Jamie," Jude said, unbuckling her seat belt. "See you tomorrow."

"Jude wait-" Jamie grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Let go!" Jude cried, pulling her arm from his grasp. She stared at him in horror, opening the car door and climbing outside. Jamie watched as Jude ran off, heading inside G Major Records.


	5. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine. Dammit.

A/N: Yey! Chapter Five! Thanks for the reviews, you keep me going. Hope you like this one! Well, you'll let me know...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Five: **Torn Apart**

**Rating:** T (warning: this chapter mentions partying, drugs, alcohol and hints towards sex)

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy Quincy rushed down the hall of G Major, grasping a set of car keys in his hand. It had begun to rain and he'd left the top down on his car. Tommy turned the corner into the lobby, nearly running over Jude in the process. He grabbed her around her back to keep her from falling backwards.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized, flashing her a smile. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"Me either." Jude didn't return the smile. She looked at the keys dangling between his fingers. "Going somewhere?"

"Shit." Tommy said, remembering his car. "I'll be right back."

Tommy quickly walked past Jude, jogging towards the main doors. He ran around the building to the parking lot, mentally kicking himself for leaving the top down.

When Tommy reached his car, he put the top up, then examined the wet seats. He got a towel from his trunk and wiped them dry, praying that it wasn't too late for the leather. Tommy pressed the 'armed' button on his keychain, and after a beep he turned and headed back inside.

"Tommy!"

Tommy saw his brother right when he got back inside, "What are you stalking me now?"

"Sometimes you have to," Brian replied. "When you have a brother who says you can stay with him... and then is never home."

"When you have a brother who is busy all the time." Tommy corrected, wiping the rain off his face with his forearm.

"Well when aren't you busy man?" Brian asked, hopeful.

Tommy looked at his watch, "Hmmm, I think we can call it a day."

"Nice," Brian grinned, his eyes lighting up. "'Cause we're going to a party!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Party."

"Yes and don't pretend you don't want to go," Brian warned. "There'll be plenty of fine girls there, know what I mean?"

"Great Bri," Tommy replied, "Where is it?"

"You know," Brian looked at his feet. "Your house."

"What?" Tommy snapped. "Your having a party at _my_ house without even asking me?"

"Hey man, your the one who said your place is my place," Brian added, Tommy's frustration bothering him the least bit. "Or whatever you said."

"Fine but if your friends break or steal anything it's on your ass," Tommy threatened, slowly warming up to the thought of a party. Although he was still annoyed that Brian had planned it at _his_ house. "I'll meet you at home. I have to go do something real quick."

"What? That singer you always talk about?" Brian joked, though Tommy wasn't amused. "Little Tommy Q is in love? Don't forget though, hot mamas at your place. Catch you then man."

Tommy watched his brother leave the building, shaking his head. Brothers or not, they were complete opposites. Tommy figured that if they weren't related, he'd probably hate Brian. Tommy laughed a little at the thought. Pain in the ass.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned to see Jude standing there, guitar in her hands. He smiled, looking forward to hearing her sing again.

"What's up Jude?" he asked.

Jude paused, pondering her next actions, "Uh, I wrote a song."

"Okay." Tommy responded, walking towards her. "Let's hear it."

"Can we..." Jude's eyes wandered around the lobby area. "Go somewhere private."

"Yeah," Tommy walked past her, leading the way to Studio A. Jude followed, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Jude sat down, holding her guitar and fixing her fingers on the right cords. Tommy stood in front of her, watching intently as Jude began to strum the first notes.

"It's called Torn Apart." Jude said, then began to sing:

"I was so afraid that night

You held me down with brutal hands

No matter how hard I cried

You wouldn't listen or understand

I don't even know you

Why'd you torment me that way

I wish I never see your face again

But I hope you hear me say

"He's stolen my body

He's stolen my heart

He's stolen my life

He's torn me apart

He's stolen my body

He's torn me apart

"I don't know how you feel

About the things you've done

Sometimes I sit and wonder

How could such a thing be fun

I've never been so afraid

In my entire life

Now the pain lingers inside

Like a thousand stabbing knives

"He's stolen my body

He's stolen my heart

He's stolen my life

He's torn me apart

He's stolen my body

He's torn me apart

"How can you not even care

You left me there beyond repair

You tortured me

You beat me

You left me there for dead

You don't know what I'd give

To see you lying there instead

"He's stolen my body

He's stolen my heart

He's stolen my life

He's torn me apart

He's stolen my body

He's torn me apart

He's torn me apart

Tore me apart..."

Jude felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she hit the last note. She wiped it away, getting up from her seat and placing the guitar down. She didn't mean for her voice to sound so shaky, but it was hard holding back the crying. She looked at Tommy who stood there, frozen, an astounded look across his face.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the room, neither one of them knowing what to say next. Jude's heart began to beat rapidly; she wondered if Tommy understood what the song meant. The lyrics were quite obvious.

"If you don't blink your eyes are gonna get all dry." Jude finally said, staring at his tranquil expression.

Tommy blinked finally, and his eyes felt dry like she said. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"I'll just go then," Jude said, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Tommy said.

Jude turned around, "I thought you lost your vocal chords for a minute."

"Me too," Tommy replied, walking closer to her. "So that was... an intense song. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jude swallowed, suddenly changing her mind about wanting Tommy to know. Not yet anyhow. Besides it was his brother, and his brother would obviously lie about it. And Tommy would take his brothers side. They were family. The panic was choking her as she searched for a reasonable response.

"No," Jude lied, shrugging it off. "I was just watching a movie on Lifetime and wrote a song about it. Intense movie."

"Well that's a relief," Tommy said, letting out a deep breath. He put his hands on Jude's shoulders. "You scared the living hell out of me."

Jude looked into his deep blue eyes. _If it wasn't your brother, I'd tell you the truth._

"Sorry," Jude smiled. A real smile, because Tommy was touching her. _Please don't let go. Don't ever leave me._

"You're forgive, this time." Tommy smirked, dropping his hands. "I have to go now though, so will I see you here tomorrow?"

"Maybe not," Jude answered, frowning. "I have a lot of school work to catch up on."

"That's understandable," Tommy responded, opening the door for Jude.

"I think I'm gonna stay late tonight though," Jude said, walking back to her guitar.

"Okay, see you later." Tommy smiled at her once more before walking through the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Tommy arrived at his house, there were already a dozen cars parked outside. He pulled in the driveway, which lucky for Brian, nobody had stolen his spot. Inside, it definately looked like a party, the kind teenagers had when their parents went out of town. There was alcohol everywhere; bottles, cans and red cups scattered about. Tommy walked past the bathroom and the scent of marajuana caught his attention. He sighed and continued through the house, eyes following his as he went, wondering who he was. _I'm the owner of the god damn house that's who I am._

"Tom!" Brian called, pushing through the crowd of people. "I was starting to think you weren't coming!"

"To my own house?" Tommy shouted over the blaring music.

"Whatever dude!" Brian dissappeared back into the crown in the living room.

Tommy turned around and headed into the kitchen, where a few people were playing beer pong. _How the hell does Brian have so many friends? _Tommy opened the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of beer. The night continued better than he'd expected. He began meeting Brian's friends and having a good time.

"You're cut off dude." Brian told Tommy, who stumbled out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked, not realizing how drunk he really was.

One of Brian's friends walked between them, heading inside the bathroom. Tommy's eyes narrowed as he watched the door shut.

"No!" Tommy yelled at the door. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"You just did." Brian reminded him.

"I don't think so." Tommy leaned against the wall, laughing.

"Your an idiot and your cut off." Brian said before walking away.

Tommy looked at the shut door, debating whether or not to kick it down. He decided to use the bathroom upstairs instead. When he got there, he realized he didn't even have to use it.

"Hey." a voice called behind him.

Tommy turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway. She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and bronze colored skin. Her short skirt exposed long, slender legs.

"Hey," Tommy said, watching the girl as she closed the bathroom door. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not," she replied in a sensual voice. "I was hoping you'd stay actually."

"Alright but I don't really want to watch you-"

"I'm not here to do that, silly." she smiled, sliding her hand down his chest.

"What's your name?" Tommy asked, looking into her wandering eyes.

"Kimberly," she told him, pulling herself against him. "Your Tommy, right? Brian told me this is your place."

"Well, yeah-"

"Shhh," Kimberly whispered. "Enough talk."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude was annoyed with herself. She argued with herself the entire way there, telling herself that this was it. There was no turning back. She was telling Tommy what happened no matter what. So what if Brian was his brother. That didn't make it okay, did it? Tommy _had_ to believe her. She trusted that he would.

Jude was surprised to see so many cars outside of Tommy's house. Was he having a party? He didn't tell her. Yet again it wasn't any of her business. Jude entered his house on her own, too afraid that if she rang the doorbell, Brian would answer. She wasn't wrong, Brian was there, and Jude had to run upstairs to avoid him seeing her.

_Okay, you can do this. I can't cry myself to sleep another night. I can't have another terrible nightmare. I need someone on my side. I need Tommy. Tommy will help me, he'll know what to do. He always does. Maybe if I tell him, then maybe he'd really hold me in his arms forever. Just like I always wanted._

Jude noticed someone heading up the stairs. She didn't know who it was, but just to be safe, she decided to hide in the closest room. Jude darted towards the closest door, the bathroom door, and swung it open.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A/N: Alright, time for bed. I'll write more tomorrow. Thanks for reading:D


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine. **Dammit.**

A/N: Kinda short but it seemed to be dragging. I dunno. I'm gonna start on the next chapter. It'll probably be up either tonight or tomorrow. I love you all!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Six: **Answers**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She leaned against the door, her hand still on the doorknob, heart thudding loudly as she listened to the footsteps outside. When the footsteps traveled back downstairs, Jude let out a long, overdue breath.

She turned slowly, heading towards the sink, when she noticed Tommy. He was slumped by the toilet, his head hanging down. She couldn't see if his eyes were open. Jude kneeled beside him, taking his face in her hands. He was unconscious. He reaked of alcohol and had lipstick on his mouth. Jude rolled her eyes, a stong feeling of jealously burned inside her. She ignored it, laying Tommy against the wall in a more comfortable position.

If she could pick him up and carry him to bed, she would have. But he was much too heavy. Instead, she sat beside him, waiting for the party to end. The noise eventually cleared out. Cars began to drive away, the music turned off. All that was left was a few people helping to clean up. Jude waited patiently for the last person to leave. Of course he didn't. What Jude didn't know, was that Tommy's brother was staying there.

"Tommy?"

The familiar voice called, knocking on the bathroom door. Jude stared at the door, terrified. She climbed into the bathtub, ripping the curtains shut. Brian opened the door, chuckling a little at the sight of his brother.

Brian leaned over, shaking Tommy by the shoulders. Jude moved her arm in slow motion, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. She wouldn't dare breathe, or do anything as long as Brian was there.

"Tom?" The worry in his voice caught Jude's attention, and she could feel his smile fade. "Tom, wake up."

Brian begged his brother to wake up for a few more minutes before getting up. He walked out of the bathroom, allowing Jude to finally breathe again. After she caught her breath, Jude quietly opened the curtains that secreted her from the rest of the bathroom. She watched Tommy's lifeless body, slumped over again in the position she'd first found him.

Jude stood up. Moving slowly, she climbed out of the bathtub and moved in front of Tommy. He moaned loudly, startling Jude. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly until he focused on what was in front of him.

"Jude?" he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"You got trashed, that's what." she whispered quickly. "God, I think I can handle my alcohol better than you."

Tommy put his hand on the wall, pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled to the side, losing his balance.

"Shhh!" Jude's eyes widened, afraid Brian would come back. "Tommy you have to sober up. I need your help."

"With what?" Tommy grabbed the side of the sink.

"Getting out of here," Jude replied, eyeing the hallway. "Like, now!"

"Why?" Tommy reached towards her face. "You're so pretty."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you told Miss Red Lips," Jude mumbled.

Tommy tilted his head, uncomprehending.

Jude sighed, "I'd have better luck getting through to a brick wall."

"What?" Tommy laughed.

"Shut up," Jude pulled him by the arm. She dragged him into the hall, looking carefully around for any signs of Brian. Luckily, she made it into the next room without any encounters.

The room was a bedroom. It was neat and clean, with a blue rug. The bed spread and curtains matched the same color blue. Tommy blundered towards his bed, easing himself onto the mattress. Jude closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way towards Tommy. He opened his eyes when he heard her approach.

"Your useless you know that," Jude said with a smile, climbing beside him.

"I know," he replied, looking at her.

Jude rubbed her fingers over his lips, then held them in front of his face.

"I don't wear lip stick," Tommy said, grabbing a tissue beside the bed and wiping his mouth.

Jude sat up, "It's not my business anyway."

"Yeah," Tommy said, yawning.

"Tommy?" Jude pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Uh huh..."

"I have to tell you something," Jude paused, taking a few deep breaths. She looked at Tommy. His eyes were closed; he was sleeping peacefully. "Well, goodnight then."

Jude leaned back down, laying her head on the soft pillow. She glanced at Tommy once more before turning over and closing her eyes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jude?"

Jude's eyes fluttered open for a second. She closed them again, drifting back to sleep. Jude felt someone's arm wrap around her, holding her close to their warm body. He spoke her name again, the sound of his voice soft and melodic. Jude put her hand on the arm that held her. She nudged the arm softly, but it didn't release her. Jude's eyes flashed open, her mind bringing her back to the cold night in the alley way.

"Ahhh!" Jude screamed, rolling frantically off the bed onto the floor. She crawled backwards until she hit the wall behind her.

Tommy stood up from the bed, staring at her with bewildered eyes. Jude put her face in her hands, crying furiously. Tommy moved across the room, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll take you home. Or I'll call Jamie to get you. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"No!" Jude flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Tommy. "Please don't take me home, please don't leave me, please!"

Tommy hugged her back. He spoke gently, "Jude, what's wrong?"

Jude tried to speak, but all she could do was cry. She buried her face in his chest, allowing the tears to pour out. She wasn't going to hold it in any longer.

"It's okay," Tommy kissed her head. "You don't have to talk about it."

Tommy held Jude in his arms for a few hours before the tears stopped. Another hour of silence lingered until Jude finally spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," he didn't know what he'd done to be thanked, but he wasn't going to upset her again by asking.

Jude never felt as safe as she did in his arms, and she feared he'd let go. That scared her almost as much as Brian Quincy.

"I'm afraid to talk," Jude said, resting her head on his chest.

"Why?" Tommy ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that Jude."

"I'm afraid if I tell you," Jude hesitated, holding back the tears. "You'll let go."

Tommy hugged her tighter, "Never."

"Tommy," Jude swallowed. "Remember that day I came back from tour."

"Yes," Tommy smiled. "Of course."

"When I left," Jude continued. "I decided...to take a short cut...through that alley. I... I..."

Suddenly, Tommy's bedroom door flew opened.

"Hey loser, how's the hangover!" Brian burst into the room. His eyes found the two on the floor, Tommy holding Jude in his arms. Brian stared at Jude, the familiar face puzzling him. It finally hit him why she looked so familiar. "Holy shit..."


	7. Nowhere to Turn

Disclaimer: Please sue me, see what ya get.

A/N: How will Tom react? We shall see people...we shall see.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Seven: **Nowhere to Turn**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Holy shit..." Brian's eyes buldged, as he stared at Jude. Jude stared back, a nauseous feeling overwhelming her.

"Holy shit what?" Tommy asked, seeming annoyed.

"She's...she's..." Brian pointed at Jude, his hand shaking slightly. It was over. His brother hated him. His family would hate him. He'd be in jail by the end of the day.

"Yeah, she's Jude Harrison," Tommy snapped. "Get over it and leave us alone."

Brian gave Tommy a puzzled look, then realized that Jude hadn't told him yet.

"No it's okay," Jude said, standing up. "I'm just gonna go."

She glanced at the clock. It was 8:15.

"Missed school," she shrugged. "Guess I'll head over to the studio."

"You're only fifteen minutes late," Tommy said. "I'll drive you."

"No thank you," Jude responded sternly, spacing out the words. "I'm going to G Major."

"Me too," Tommy said, getting to his feet. "I'll drive you there."

Jude opened her mouth to protest but Tommy cut her off, "I'll be downstairs in twenty minutes. Make yourself some breakfast."

Jude watched Tommy walk out of the room, leaving her there with...him.

"What are you all weepy for?" Brian asked, his inpolilteness unnoticable to himself.

"Are you kidding me!" Jude snapped, shaking her head. He took a step towards her but she stood her ground.

"Whatever, so I made a mistake," Brian said, shrugging. "Move on kid."

Jude glared it him, squeezing her hands into fists.

"What do you want from me?" Brian asked, taking another step in her direction. "An apology? I'm sorry, okay? Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"If your trying to keep me quiet it's not working," Jude said, crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to be nice," Brian replied, walking closer. "Jude..."

"Well you _suck_ at it then," Jude sneered. As she walked towards him, she felt the fear slipping away, turning into complete numbness. "You, _raped me_. That is actually a big deal, at least to me it is. And even if I was over it, I'm not gonna let you do it to someone else."

"I won't," Brian stated. "I told you, it was a mistake. And your right, I don't want you to tell anyone. Because it will kill Tommy. I don't wanna do that to him."

Jude stared at him for a minute. He had the same mesmorizing eyes as Tommy. She shook her head, escaping the trance, "Should have thought about that before, huh?"

Jude was amazed at how strong she was being. Or maybe she just didn't want him to see her weak. She wouldn't let him control her ever again.

"I know you don't care about me Jude," Brian sighed. "But think about Tommy. Just leave him out of this."

Jude was staring into his eyes again, almost hypnotized. He looked like Tommy a lot, dreadfully a lot. She walked past him, brushing his side, sending chills down her spine. _Pathetic rapist. Why do you have to be related to Tommy._

She pushed Tommy's door open and walked out, heading downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen, waiting there until Tommy finally came down.

"You ready?" Tommy asked, walking into the kitchen.

Jude looked at Tommy who was adjusting the collar on his shirt. She got up from her chair and walked towards him.

"Actually," Tommy turned to her. "I was hoping we could finish our, for a lack of better terms, conversation."

"Oh." Jude nodded. "Well..."

"What is it?" Tommy asked, his eyes begging her.

"Jamie broke up with me!" Jude lied, the words came out less than convincing.

Tommy looked at her for a minute, trying to read her face, "Really?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to do," Jude stammered. "We've been best friends for so long, and then, well now it's all ruined."

Jude lost herself. _What am I doing? Just tell Tommy! What's the worst that can happen?_

"I don't know what to say," Tommy said finally. "He's obviously an idiot. Major loss on his end."

"I guess," Jude sighed. "I think I put myself through enough misery, so let's not talk about it okay?"

"Of course," Tommy flashed her a smile.

"You kiddos are gonna be late for work," Brian said, stalking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Tommy reached into his pocket. "Shit, my keys are upstairs. I'll be right back."

Tommy walked past Brian out of the kitchen. Brian smirked at Jude, "I'm Brian by the way."

"Pleasure," Jude rolled her eyes. "Why are you in here?"

"So your the infamous Jude Harrison," Brian continued, ignoring her snappy attitude.

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am," Brian smiled, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"Finally," Jude said, noticing Tommy walk back into the kitchen.

"Finally what?" Tommy asked. "Was Brian bothering you? He's such an ass. Was he rude to you?"

"No it's fine," Jude assured him, biting her bottom lip. "We ready?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "Let's go."

Jude followed Tommy outside. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in, relaxing on the cool leather seat.

The drive was quiet, the radio playing softy from the speakers. Jude focused out the window, watching the houses and trees pass by. After a while, Jude realized the ride was a lot longer than expected. They shouldn't been to G Major by now...

"Tommy?"

"We're not going there," Tommy said, before she could ask. They eventually ended a up a place Jude had never seen before. Tommy drove down a dirt road, that led to a beautiful lake, colorful flowering plants outlining the water. Jude took a deep breath of the cool, humid air.

"Well this is different," Jude smiled, glancing at Tommy.

"I figured you could use a day off," Tommy replied. "Away from reality."

"Only to travel back there at a later time," Jude sighed.

Tommy leaned towards her, "We're here now, enjoy it. Please."

Jude smiled, looking into Tommy's eyes. The eyes Brian shared with him. But Tommy's eyes were different somehow. They were sincere, comforting and caring.

"So...Tommy..." Jude began, but she was cut off by the feeling of Tommy's lips against hers.

Jude, at first reluctant, began returning the kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tommy pulled Jude close, pulling her from her seat onto his lap. Jude kept her arms around his neck as she straddled him, moaning as his kisses trailed down her neck. Tommy moved his hands down Jude's arms, finding their way to her hips. He traced his fingers onto her flat stomach, sliding them under her shirt.

Jude opened her eyes, pulling back from him. She found contact with his deep blue eyes. Suddenly she was looking at Brian.

"Let me go!" Jude screamed, grabbing the side of the car door and pulling herself out. She tumbled over the side, rolling across the dirt. Jude jumped to her feet, and took off sprinting into the woods.

Tommy opened his car door and ran after her, wet leaves slapping against him as he went. He caught up to her within a few seconds, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her into him. Tommy spun her around, staring into her eyes.

Jude blinked, a tear trickling down her cheek. It was Tommy. She'd ran away from _Tommy_.

"Jude, calm down." Tommy said, pushing a stray hair from her eye. "I took it too far, sorry."

"No you didn't Brian did!" Jude bursted out, her eyes dark and angry. Jude clenched her fists and began punching a tree, her knuckles bleeding from the first impact. "He did it! He did it!"

Tommy grabbed Jude's arms and pulled her against him, her fists hitting him in the chest. Jude began shaking as she flailed her arms out, pure hatred and anger releasing from her veins.

"Shhh..." Tommy grabbed Jude's wrists, trying to control her tantrum.

She stopped eventually, falling to her knees onto a pile of damp leaves. Tommy pulled her up again, his patience wearing thinner and thinner.

"Jude, get a hold of yourself," Tommy said, his voice still caring and soft. "I can't help you if you don't tell me-"

"Brian raped me," Jude stated, staring at him blankly.

Tommy looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Brian-"

"I heard you," Tommy interupted. "But, what are you saying that for?"

Jude's jaw dropped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because it's _true_."

Tommy shook his head, "Brian's my brother. He wouldn't do that."

"You don't believe me?" Jude asked in horror.

"I...I..." Tommy studdered. "Come on."

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her back to the viper. The car ride home was a lot quicker than the one there, most likely because Tommy doubled the speed limit half the time. Tommy whipped his car into the driveway, hopping out and heading for the front door. Jude jogged after him.

"Tommy, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Kill him." Tommy said, opening the front door.

"No, really Tommy," Jude asked again. "What are you gonna do?"

"Kill. Him." Tommy said again, this time seperating the words.

Jude followed Tommy into the kitchen where Brian was, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey guys what's-"

Tommy knocked Brian's bowl across the table, sending it smashing to the floor. Brian looked at him, eyes widened.

"Oh shit," Brian got up, backing away from his brother.

Jude watched helplessly as Tommy grabbed his brother around the neck, slamming him against the wall. She listened to Tommy threatened him, telling Brian that he was gonna die for what he'd done to Jude. Then Jude heard Brian lie out his ass, claiming that Jude made it up. Jude looked away. She'd never seen Tommy like this. So angry and brutal, ready to beat his brother to death. She told Tommy and unleashed violence she thought she'd never see.

"Please stop," Jude begged.

But it was no use. Tommy began punching his brother repetitively.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed. "Stop!"

"I bet that's what she said when you raped her you prick!" Tommy said, slamming his fist into Brian's face, then his stomach. When Brian was close to losing conciousness, Tommy finally stopped. He released his brother and Brian fell to the ground, his bloody face resting on the tiled floor.

Tommy breathed heavy, turning to Jude. He saw the look of shock and terror on her face. Tommy gave her an apologetic look.

"Jude..."

Jude glanced at Tommy's fist. His knuckles were covered in blood.

"Tommy, just go upstairs." Jude said, eyeing Brian's body. "Go wash your hand."

Tommy walked past Jude, unable to believe everything that had just happened. He headed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Jude let out a sigh as she stepped towards Brian, leaning down next to him. She rolled him over onto his back. He looked at her, drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Brian?" she breathed, looking at his broken face. "Did it hurt?"

She raised to her feet, still looking at him, "You wanted him to stop didn't you? But he wouldn't..."

Jude stepped over Brian, grabbing a face cloth beside the sink and wetting it with cool water. Jude kneeled beside him again. She wiped the face cloth gently on his face, cleaning the blood off.

"Help," Brian coughed, blinking his heavy puffy eyes.

Jude finished cleaning his face the best she could. She helped him off the ground and led him to the couch in the living room.

Brian grabbed Jude's hand as she began to walk away. She stopped and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You..." Brian whispered, his conciousness fading quickly. "You'll pay for this."


	8. You Make it Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N: VERY short chapter, yes. But maybe you'll forgive me and let me post the next one?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Eight: **You Make it Better**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Jude walked into Tommy's room, he was prancing back and forth clentching his fists. Jude closed the door behind her and approached Tommy, touching his arm. Tommy looked at her, his face full of saddness.

"We have to talk about this," Tommy said, his words quick. "We have to, you have to tell me everything. Everything Jude."

"Okay," Jude replied, leading Tommy over to the bed. They sat down next to eachother.

"Jamie didn't break up with you, huh?" Tommy asked. "And your song. That was..."

"Tommy." Jude said calmly. "I'll tell you everything."

Tommy looked at her finally. He was still in shock, disbelief.

"I came home from touring," Jude began. "On my way home from G Major, I walked down the alley. Brian was there, and he... well he grabbed me."

"Then what?" Tommy asked.

"You know what," Jude said. "And after that, he left me there. I was in a lot of pain. But I've gotten better. It depresses me a lot when I think about it, and I think about it all the time. And when anyone touches me, I feel myself in that moment again."

"When I touched you," Tommy breathed.

"Tommy you know I trust you with my life," Jude told him. "But what happened. It haunts me. Even when I'm in the safest place."

"I shouldn't have-" Tommy paused, looking down. "I took it too far. I didn't want to scare you."

"You did nothing wrong," Jude . "I wanted to tell you for so long, but then I found out he was your brother."

"So what are we gonna do?" Tommy asked. "Call the police?"

"No," Jude shook her head. "I mean... I don't want to. He's your family. But if he ever did that again, It would kill me that I let it go."

"Whatever you want to do Jude," Tommy brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Just remember, I'm always here to talk."

"I know," Jude took his hand and held it. She looked outside. It was getting dark. "If I go, do you promise to not kill him?"

"I can try," Tommy answered, smiling a little.

"Good," Jude said. "Then I'm gonna get going."

Jude stood up from the bed, still holding Tommy's hand. He walked with her downstairs and to the front door.

"Be careful," Tommy said, hugging Jude tightly.

Jude hugged him back, wishing she didn't have to go. She didn't need a life. Just Tommy. She let go after a minute or two and walked out the front door.

Tommy sighed as Jude left his house. He turned towards the living room and walked to the couch. He looked at his brother, the mess his face was hardly concerning Tommy. Tommy turned and walked around the couch, heading towards the stairs.

"Tom?"

Tommy stopped, he turned and saw his brother standing. Brian walked slowly towards Tommy, and Tommy noticed that he was holding something. When he got closer Tommy realized his brother was holding a knife.

"Brian, what are you doing?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude was relieved when she made it home, her house barely visible through the thick fog. She couldn't wait to lay her head down on her pillow and get some rest. She had a long day and was lucky to have made it through it. Now that Tommy knew, she felt a lot better. Now she could talk to him about how she felt, and be honest about it at the same time...

"Hey," a familiar voice called as Jude walked up her front steps.

She turned to see Jamie coming through the fog, "Hey Jamie."

"Um," Jamie wasn't sure what to say, confused as he was. "How ya been?"

"Do you _really_ wanna know?" Jude asked, laughing a little at the question. "Why don't we start with you, how have you been?"

"Let's see," Jamie responded. "Confused, lost, puzzled, confused, confused and confused."

"Oh," Jude said, nodding. "I don't know what to say, besides that... I'm sorry for acting the way I did. And ignoring your phone calls."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Jamie said, taking her hands. "I've missed you Harrison."

Jude smiled. It wasn't real. Her smile might never be real again.

"You weren't in school today," Jamie added. "You've missed a lot of school. Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Jude lied. "I'm just going through...stuff."

"Okay well, we'll catch up tomorrow," Jamie said. "You look wrecked, better get some sleep."

"Thanks," Jude rolled her eyes playfully. "Goodnight Jamie."

Jude hugged Jamie before going inside. She walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. Jude's reflection caught her attention. She stopped and stared at herself. It was like a different person was looking back. It was Jude, begging to come back. Back into her body that this new girl had taken over. The raped girl. The girl who feared everyone around her, even her own friends. The girl who was constantly paranoid. The girl who had nightmares and flashbacks. The girl that pretended it would be alright.

"It's your fault," Jude whispered, her eyes narrowing. Her reflection copied her. "You should have stopped it. Your weak and stupid."

Jude turned away from the mirror, disgusted by the person who let herself get raped. She left the bathroom and went inside her bedroom. Time seemed to be standing still as she lay in bed, staring blankly into the dark. She tried to be strong, but in the end, she felt all the fear rush back. Jude knew that the only way she could feel safe was if Tommy was there. _As soon as I wake up that's where I'm going. The only way I can move on is with his help._

Jude's new plans only made the time move slower. She pulled the covers over her head and forced her eyes shut.

_Beep beep beep beep. . ._

Jude slammed her hand onto her alarm clock. She rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and got ready. When she walked out the door, she was disappointed to see Jamie. He would offer her a ride to school, and she was skipping again.

"Jude!" Jamie called, standing by his car. "Want a ride?"

"Of course," Jude smiled, heading over there. There was no way around it.

The car ride was quick and painless. Jamie didn't bombard her with questions, thankfully. The school day, however, was horrible. She dreaded each and every long, boring class. The teachers were annoying, the students around her were annoying. Even lunch was annoying and she wasn't hungry. She was never hungry.

It was the new girl who hated all of this. Jude had enjoyed school, had fun with her friends, and looked forward to lunch time. The new girl in her body hated it all.

Jude let out a sigh of relief when the last bell rang. She rushed out of school as quickly as she could, only to be stopped by Jamie again. He offered her a ride again and she complied. She had Jamie bring her to G Major, the silent ride somewhat awkward. When they reached G Major, Jude thanked Jamie and hopped out of his car. She felt bad, like she was using him or something. But he was the one who offered.

Jude walked into G Major, surprised by the lack of people there. She shrugged it off and continued on her way, searching for Tommy. She searched almost the entire building and had no luck. Jude stopped at Darius's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard him say. Jude took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi," Jude said, walking into his office.

"Jude," Darius had a serious look on his face. It was different than his usual, intimidating look. It was sad.

"Yeah, I was looking for Tommy," Jude told him. "Do you-"

Jude stopped, watching Darius's expression darken.

"Jude have a seat." Darius said, shifting in his own.

Jude sat down, listening carefully to Darius.

"Jude," Darius spoke slowly, as if he was trying to find a better way to explain his words. "Tommy, is in the hospital."

"What?" Jude exclaimed, standing up. "Why?"

"Something happened," Darius continued. "Between Tommy and his brother, Brian. They must have gotten into a fight, I don't know. He messed Tom up bad."

"Where is he now?" Jude asked, holding back her tears.

"He was arrested, that's all I know right now," Darius explained. "Tom's in critical condition, and they're gonna let me know if anything changes."

"I have to go there," Jude stammered. "I have to go to the hospital."

"Jude there's nothing you can do," Darius said. "You should just wait here, or go home. You don't wanna sit in a waiting room for god knows how long."

"He's going to be okay," Jude swallowed. "Right?"

Darius looked down for a minute, then back at Jude, "I don't know Jude."

**A/N: Like I said, very very short but if you forgive me let me post chapter 9 I'll be eternally grateful!**


	9. I've Got to Get Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N:

funkyicecube: i'm am officially afraid to not update.

on.the.edge.x: i would never kill tommy lol but i'm sorry that that's the only positive thing

burninsecretskept: yeah i feel like the rape part of the story can only stay so interesting so although i'm trying to move on from it it is a slow process and will always be with her

everyone else: thanks for the reviews. enjoy!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Nine: **I've Got to Get Away**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude sat on her bed, staring out the window but looking at nothing. It had been hours and she still hadn't received a phone call. Not from Tommy. Not from Darius. No one. Jude pulled out a book she'd gotten at the bookstore on her way home from G Major. It was called Rape: Surviving the Invisible War. Jude opened the book and flipped through the pages, reading information, advice, and personal stories. She felt better when she realized that she wasn't the only person in the world going through this. Plus, Brian was probably in jail now and out of her life for good.

Jude flipped to the next chapter titled, Forgive or Forget? The chapter was about two choices she had. Forgive herself and move on while the memory lingers on. Or attempt to forget the entire thing. Jude begged herself every day to forget but it wasn't a possibility. She didn't want to live with it either, which ran her clear out of choices.

The ringing of her cellphone caused Jude to jump. She grabbed it and answered it before checking the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Jude."

"Darius!" Jude exclaimed. "How's Tommy?"

"He is in recovery," Darius said. "He's going to be alright."

Jude felt life crawl back into her, "Thank god, I was so worried."

"I know me too," Darius told her. "Feel free to visit him later today."

"I will," Jude replied. "Thanks Darius. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jude."

They hung up and Jude tossed her phone on her pillow. She got up and ran down stairs, smiling all the way. It was such a good feeling to know that Tommy would be okay. She couldn't explain the feeling, it was amazing. Jude pranced into the kitchen, her smile melting away when she saw her mother standing there, an angry expression on her face.

"Mom," Jude said, walking towards the refridgerator.

Her mother stepped in front of her, "Your principal called."

Jude bit her lip, "And?"

"And? And!" her mother was almost screaming. "And you haven't been going to school! Your failing all of your classes! And why Jude? What is so much more important than school? Certainly not G Major...or is it that producer of yours that has you skipping?"

"Mom!" Jude exclaimed. "It's neither Tommy or G Major, okay?"

"Well what is it then?" her mother demanded.

"Nothing," Jude replied. "I'm going back."

"Your damn right you are, but not to that school."

"What are you talking about?" Jude questioned.

"That's right Missy, your going to Meadow Hill."

"What!" Jude's mouth dropped. Meadow Hill was a private all girls school, two hours away from where they lived. "No way."

"Way," her mother responded, walking past her daughter. "Pack your bags."

Jude stood in the kitchen, unwilling to believe what her mother just told her. After standing there alone for a few minutes, she realized that the conversation really happened. _Why is this happening to me..._

Jude sighed loudly, walking through the back door and around to the front yard. She saw Sadie pulling into the driveway and smiled. Sadie got out of the car, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"May I help you?" Sadie asked.

"Yes," Jude replied. "Can you give me a lift to the hospital?"

"Why?" Sadie asked, taking her shopping bags out of the trunk.

"Tommy," Jude said. "He was hurt. Please?"

"Sure," Sadie responded, throwing her bags back into the truck. She got inside the driver's seat and looked at Jude. "Is he alright?"

"I think so," Jude answered, buckling her seat belt.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude burst through the hospital doors and made her way to the front desk. She waited patiently as the lady talked on the phone to someone.

"May I help you?" the lady asked, hanging up the phone.

"I'm here to visit a patient," Jude told her. "Thomas Quincy."

"Mmmhmmm," she was using the computer. "Room 302..."

"Thanks!" Jude waited for the lady to unlock the doors and went through them. She made her way to room 302, having a nervous feeling in her stomach all the way. When she reached the door, she slowly pushed it opened.

She saw Tommy when she walked in, laying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed. She quietly approached him, sitting in the chair beside him. Jude put her hand on his and stared at his perfect face. There were so many bad things happening, and she was the center of it all. Was all of this her fault?

Tommy moaned, opening his eyes. He felt something on his hand and looked over to see Jude sitting beside him, smiling.

"Your awake," she said, their fingers lacing.

"Yeah," Tommy responded, happy that Jude came to see him.

They both looked at the door as a nurse came through, holding some contraption that Jude couldn't figure out. The nurse smiled at Tommy, heading around the other side of his bed.

"Time for some more," she said, flashing him a sympathetic look.

Tommy nodded as she took his arm. Jude watched in horror as the nurse stuck a needle in Tommy's arm. Jude cringed; she hated needles and the sight of them made her lightheaded. She looked at the wall, trying to hide the look of resentment on her face.

"It's just for the pain," Tommy said, laughing at her expression.

The medication pumping inside him stung his arm. By the time the nurse removed the needle, his arm felt like it was on fire. The nurse handed him a cold pack and a hot pack, "Remember to switch them off every fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," Tommy said as she left the room. Jude let go of his hand so he could hold the cold pack to his arm. When he had it in place his took her hand again.

"Does it hurt?"

Tommy looked at her, "It burns...a lot."

"How does that help?" Jude asked. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing," Tommy replied. "I got stabbed in the stomach, they stitched me up, and dump a bunch of medication in my body every three hours."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jude squeezed his hand gently.

"On the bright side, Bri's in jail." Tommy said. "And we're both okay. Right?"

"I'm leaving tonight," Jude breathed. "My mom's sending me away to school."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

Jude looked down, "I haven't been doing well. I'm failing. So she's sending me away to a private school. No distractions."

Tommy sighed, "Well, maybe... that might be for the best."

Jude shook her head, "No, being with you is for the best."

Tommy looked at her.

"Yeah," Jude continued. "I feel so hurt and confused all the time. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm with you."

"You have to listen to your mother though," Tommy told her. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?" Jude asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Promise." Tommy replied, stroking her hair.

Jude felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She groaned, taking it out.

"It's my mom," Jude complained, putting the phone back in her pocket. "I can't believe I have to leave."

Tommy pulled Jude closer to him, "Take care of yourself."

Jude leaned closer, closing her eyes, she kissed him. Lightly at first, as if to say goodbye. Then more passionately, as if to tell him that she was never leaving. And as the kiss slowly ended, she realized that she was. Jude opened her eyes, and gazed into the deep blue ones in front of her.

Tommy kissed her gently once more, then whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you."

Jude slowly stepped backwards, their hands breaking apart. She turned and walked away from him, not daring to glance back. Tommy watched her disappear through the door, the pain in his arm suddenly less pivotal. His heart ached, as this was only the beginning of their journey without eachother.


	10. Eight Months in Between

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N: I think I'm evil. Just read. :D

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Ten: **Eight Months in Between**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude put her hand on the familiar door knob and turned it, stepping inside the house. She looked around, finding the house to be quiet and empty. Jude tossed her bags on the couch and walked upstairs. She opened Sadie's bedroom door. Sadie was laying on her bed listening to her ipod and reading a magazine. Jude smiled, walking over to her sister. When Sadie noticed Jude, she pulled her headphones off and sat up.

"Jude!" Sadie got up from her bed and hugged her sister. "Your home!"

"Yep," Jude responded. "And in one piece."

Sadie released her sister, "So! How how are you? You look good, nice hair cut!"

"Thanks," Jude said, tossing her blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. "Is Mom home?"

"Not yet," Sadie replied. "She'll probably be home by six."

"Okay that gives me three hours," Jude said, reading her watch. "I'm gonna drop by G Major to say hi to everyone."

"Here," Sadie grabbed her keys out of her purse and dropped them in Jude's palm. "Don't wreck it."

"Nice," Jude smiled.

Jude walked out of Sadie's room and headed down the stairs. She walked outside and got inside the Volkswagon. Jude noticed Jamie pulling into his driveway as she rolled down the window, "Jamie!"

Jamie opened his car door and got out, grinning towards her. He walked over to her, "It's been forever Harrison, I was beginning to miss you."

Jude laughed, "Oh _thanks_."

"Where you off to?" Jamie asked.

"G Major," Jude answered. "Wanna come with?"

"Despite the generous offer," Jamie replied. "I must decline."

"Pleeease Jamie," Jude pouted. "Please!"

"That's not fair," Jamie said, circling Sadie's car and getting inside. "You know that always works."

"What can I say..." Jude smirked, backing out of the driveway.

"So how was your school year?" Jamie asked, glancing her way.

The past eight months had been a long journey for Jude, beginning painfully. She missed home very much and longed to see Tommy. Eventually, she got used to her school and made new friends. Half way through the school year she was smiling again and having fun. Saying goodbye to her new friends was hard and it came to the point that, if given the choice, she'd go back there next year. But when she reached her hometown, all she could think about was Tommy and seeing his face again. She'd celebrated her eighteenth birthday very different than her previous two. There was no family, no Tommy, no drama and no crying. There was just cake, ice cream and a whole lot of friends.

Jude drove over the speed limit the whole time, the excitement of seeing Tommy was killing her.There mere thought of seeing him again brought butterflies to her stomach. What was she gonna say? What was _he_ gonna say? Now that she was eighteen, the possibilities seemed endless. When Jude got there, she almost ran through the doors, but she relaxed just in time as she entered the lobby. Jamie came in soon after her, attempting to keep up with her energy.

"Jude!" Darius greeted her, walking over to her. "Welcome back girl."

"Thanks D," Jude glanced past him. "Is Tommy here?"

"How did I know you'd ask me that?" Darius asked, smirking. "He's in Studio B, but maybe you should wait for him out-"

"-Thanks." Jude cut him off, stepping past him. She headed towards Studio B, opening the door and smiling at Tommy. Her smile faded when she saw Tommy working with a beautiful girl, no older than herself. Jamie followed behind, his eyes landing on the amazing girl as well. She looked like a model, no a goddess, with long platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing white shorts and a pink halter top, the clothes fitting to her perfect shape.

Tommy turned around, taking his headphones off, "Well if it isn't Jude Harrison."

Jude smiled again, glancing at the other girl who was taking her headphones off too. She watched her walk out and then come inside the room with her and Tommy. Jude looked at Tommy, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him, "That's right, I'm back."

Tommy hugged her quickly and then let go, "Everyone missed ya."

"I'm sure," Jude laughed.

"Oh, buy the way," Tommy walked over to the girl, putting his arm around her. "This is Cora. She's an inspiring artist. Very amazing if you ask me."

"Not as amazing as you," Cora beamed, kissing Tommy on the cheek.

Jude stared at them, her jaw dropped.

"Okay then... time for lunch," Tommy said, walking towards the door.

"Be right there baby," Cora called. She looked at Jude, "Pick ya chin up sweetheart."

Jude kept staring as Cora left the room, Tommy holding the door for her. What had she _just_ seen? After a few minutes of standing there in utter confusion, she looked at Jamie, who was still staring towards the door.

Jude whacked his arm, "Jamie!"

Jamie looked at her, "Tommy is the man!"

"First...First of all," Jude studdered. "Who is that anyway?"

"Cora, the most beautiful woman in the world," Jamie said, eyeing the door again. He looked back towards Jude. "_Second_ most. Right behind Jude Harrison."

"Yeah right." Jude said, storming out of the room.

Jude walked to the lounge area, spotting Tommy sitting on a couch alone. He was eating a salad and barely noticed her when she approached him.

"That's kinda a girly lunch," Jude said, sitting beside him.

"Trying to stay in shape," Tommy said, smiling at her.

Jude didn't smile back, "Saving this seat for someone?"

"Don't." Tommy said, his eyes warning her.

"Don't what?" Jude asked, standing up. "Wouldn't want to be here when she comes back."

"Jude wait," Tommy said, watching her walk off. He put down his food and got up, following her down the hall. Jude walked faster, storming into the closest room and slamming the door in his face. It was a vacant room, with just a desk and a chair. Some kind of office. Tommy opened the door, "Jude!"

Jude turned and faced him, "What the hell Tommy. You said you would miss me and that you'd be here when I came back, you kissed me, you-"

"Jude, you left for _eight_ months," Tommy interrupted. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know Tommy," Jude cried. "Maybe for you to keep a promise for once."

"I promised you I'd be here," Tommy argued. "And I am, right?"

Jude looked down, crossing her arms, "You lie."

"How did I lie!" Tommy said, raising his voice.

"I would tell you but I only have until six." Jude replied.

"Give me one then," Tommy demanded.

"Fine," Jude glared at him. "How about all the bullshit excuses you throw at me. How I'm too young and that we work together. Your Cora's producer right? And how old is she? Eighteen? Nineteen? But I guess the rules only apply to _some _people. She's an exception, right? If you didn't like me then you should have just said so, instead of lying to me and playing with my head."

"Jude-"

"Save it Tommy," Jude walked past him. "Your a real jerk. Don't talk to me again."

Tommy grabbed her arm, "We're not done here."

Jude pulled her arm away, leaning her back against the wall, "We're completely done Tommy."

"Let me get this straight," Tommy said, resting his hand against the wall, his arm between her and the door. "Because I have a girlfriend, I'm suddenly a liar and you can't trust me?"

"Why can you be with her and not me?" Jude asked. "Tell me Tommy."

Tommy dropped his arm, stepping back from her, "I can't be with you, alright? I just _can't_."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude found herself in Studio C, mostly because nobody would look there. She picked up her guitar feeling the urge to smash it against the wall, smash it to pieces and then leave G Major forever. Instead she began playing it. It would be easier, Jude sniffed, to just cry and let it all out. Jude took a deep breath, holding it in. He's not worth crying over.

"_Not everything is supposed to come true. Some words are best unsaid. Some love is not really love at all. I take everything I shared with you. And that's enough. There's us_..."

Jude heard a knocking on the door and looked up to see Jamie entering, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "How did you find me?"

"I looked everywhere else," Jamie responded. "Plus, you were never any good at hide-n-seek."

Jude laughed, a tear escaping from her watery eye. Jamie came towards her, wiping her tear from her soft cheek. He brought her chin up, looking gently into her eyes, wishing he could take all of her pain away. Why she wanted that loser so bad was beyond him. Sure the guy was rich, smooth, and supposedly good looking. But any guy who turned down Jude Harrison? Loser.

_Why should I even care_, Jude wondered, as Jamie took her in his arms. _He isn't the one who came looking for me. If he doesn't care then neither do I._

"You ready to go?" Jamie whispered, brushing her hair with his fingertips.

Jude nodded, grabbing Jamie's hand and leading him out the door. She stopped and looked in Studio A. There was Cora, singing her heart out. And Tommy, watching her in utter amazement. It was the way he used to look at her.

"Jude?" Jamie said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Jude."

"Sorry," Jude breathed, looking at Jamie.

Jamie took her hand and led her outside and to Sadie's car. The car ride was quiet. Jamie glanced at Jude a few times, her sad face concentrated on the road. It was 6:30 when Jude pulled into the driveway, she noticed that her mother's car still wasn't there. Jude sighed, getting out of the Volkswagen. Jamie got out and leaned his arms on the roof, "Is this when we say goodbye?"

"You wish," Jude replied, grabbing his arm. "Come inside."

Jamie smiled, following Jude inside her house. Jamie landed himself on the couch, lying down, "Sorry no room for you here."

"Yeah right," Jude said, pulling herself over the back of the couch and landing on him.

"Ah," Jamie said as Jude's weight hit him. "Not cool Harrison."

"Am I that heavy?" Jude asked, moving beside him, making room for both of them on the small couch.

"More like too skinny," Jamie said, touching her hip bones. "Eat a damn hamburger."

"Maybe later," Jude said, turning around so that her back was against him. She reached for the remote control and turned on the t.v.

Jamie put his arm around her, the heat of her body against his causing his heart to pound. Jude smiled, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	11. That Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N: yippy another chapter!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Eleven: **That Girl**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude strummed the strings on her guitar, humming quietly. Jamie sat beside her on the couch. He yawned, wondering why she had to be at G Major so early in the morning. On the same note, he didn't care. No matter where he was, being beside her was a plus. He'd fallen asleep with her last night, woken up with her this morning, and hadn't left her since. Jamie figured she needed a friend around anyway. After what that asshole Tommy had pulled, she needed someone to be there for her. No matter the reason, Jamie decided that he would be there. Always.

Jude stopped playing when she noticed Tommy walk in, his arm around his beloved girlfriend's waist. Cora looked towards them and waved, her perfect lips forming a perfect smile. Jude watched her whisper something to Tommy right before she headed towards them.

"Hi guys," Cora greeted, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hello," Jamie said, glancing at Jude. "We're kinda in the middle of something here."

Cora nodded, "Yeah, I kind of need to talk to Jude about that."

"About what?" Jude asked, folding her arms.

"Music of course," Cora replied, sitting beside her. Her skirt barely long enough to be legal. "You're an amazing singer and songwriter."

"Yes she is," Jamie butted in.

Jude rolled her eyes, "Some think so."

"Well I definately do," Cora continued. "And I was wondering... I was wondering if you would write a song with me? A duet."

Jude looked at her, "Really."

"Really." Cora smiled again, showing her perfect teeth. "Darius thinks it's a great idea as well."

"I guess," Jude answered. "If Darius wants us to."

"Good then!" Cora beamed, standing up. "I have to record a song with Tommy, but afterward we can get working on that."

"Wonderful," Jude said, smiling sarcastically at her.

"Yay!" Cora smiled, waving as she walked off.

Jamie shook his head, "You're really going to sing with Paris Hilton wannabe over there?"

"Sure she has some...interesting clothes," Jude responded. "But it's not like she's done anything to me."

"You're right," Jamie said, putting his arm around her.

Jude continued strumming her guitar, breathing soft lyrics,

"_I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause Im sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies   
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say_

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then..."

Jamie listened to her play and sing for almost an hour. She had the voice of an angel. She had the face of an angel. She was perfect in every way, and Jamie didn't mind listening to her forever. Eventually, Jude put down her guitar, resting her head on Jamie's shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You have the most beautiful voice in the word," Jamie told her, leaning his head on hers.

"_So_ sorry to interupt," Jude heard Tommy's voice and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him. "Cora's waiting."

"Someone is a tad demanding," Jamie said, glaring at Tommy.

"Who are you again?" Tommy spat. "There's the door why don't you use it."

"Okay, calm down," Jude stood up. "I'm going."

Jude sighed loudly, walking past Tommy. She walked quickly to Studio A where she guessed Cora would be. Jude opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Cora's smiling face. _I think I'm going to go mad if she doesn't stop smiling like that._

"Hi!" Cora said, holding a notebook and pen. "I'm ready when you are, honey."

_Honey?_

Jude sat down beside Cora, holding her guitar.

"So what's our song about?" Jude asked, their blue eyes meeting.

"Life. Friendship. Love." Cora responded. "Anything you want."

Jude heard the door open behind her and turned. _Great._

"Hey Tommy!" Cora's face lit up.

Tommy walked over to them, "How's it coming?"

"Fine," Jude answered, her eyes narrowing. "And we don't really need your help. So you can take off now."

"Suite yourself..." Tommy said, smirking at her. He kissed Cora on the cheek, then stared at Jude as he walked around her.

Jude waited for the door to close and then spoke, "Anyway."

"Isn't he great?" Cora grinned.

"Spectacular," Jude said, her eyes rolling slightly.

"I have the first part," Cora said quickly. "_Since the first time I saw you. I couldn't seem to forget you. And lately I seem to find. That I can't get you off my mind. I'm so happy when I'm around you. And I thank god that I found you. At first I thought you'd be a really good friend. Until I realized that my feelings there didn't end_."

"_I was so afraid to tell you,_" Jude continued. "_Cause I didn't know what you'd do..._"

"_Then I realized that you felt the same way_," Cora sang on. _"And those words were easier to say._"

Jude stopped playing. It suddenly hit her what Cora was singing about. It was Tommy.

Fine. She'd sing about him too.

"_Oh when I see you smile. It makes my life worth while. And since the very start. You have been in my heart. When my life became so dark and gray. You chased the storm clouds away."_ Jude sang_. "I was so afraid to tell you. Cause I didnt know what youd do. Then I heard that you felt the same way, And those words were so easy to say."_

"_Ohhhhhhhh," _Cora belted out the next part. _"I've never felt this way before. I swear to you that is for sure. I'm so glad that we did meet. For now my life's truly complete. You're everything that they meant. When they say he's heaven sent."_

They sang the next part together,"_I was so afraid to tell you, Cos I didnt know what youd do. Then I heard that you felt the same way, And those words were easier to say. I was so afraid to tell you, Cos I didnt know what youd do. Then I heard that you felt the same way, And those words were so easy to say."_

Jude let out a deep breath, the intensity of the lyrics overwhelming her. They both felt the same way about Tommy. But he was with her.

"We're good together," Cora said. "I think D will love it!"

"Damn," Jude stared at Cora. "How are you always so spunky and happy?"

"That's just me darling!" Cora responded, standing up and doing a twirl. "And... you know when you meet someone? And you just feel so... alive? Like you can do anything in the entire world?"

"Oh yeah," Jude answered. "I have been there before."

"What about you and that Jamie kid?" Cora asked, raising her eyebrows. "I see some sparks there."

"Nah," Jude shrugged. "He's my best friend."

"Uh huh..." Cora closed the notebook and dropped it by the sound board. "Come tell me that in five years when you two are married."

"I..."

"Hey!" Cora cut her off, her voice extremely enthusiastic. "Let's all go to lunch. Me, you, Tommy, and Jamie!"

"No-" Jude tried, but Cora grabbed her around the wrist and dragged her out the door.

Jude spotted Jamie on the couch where she'd left him. She walked over to him, holding her hand out to help him up.

Jamie grabbed her hand and stood up, "How was it? Torture?"

"In a way," Jude replied. "But oddly, she's not so bad."

"Speak of the devil," Jamie said, spotting Cora and Tommy coming their way.

"Oh yeah," Jude looked at Jamie. "We're doing lunch with them."

"Just like I always wanted," Jamie said, sarcastically. "Dinner with a Backstreet Boy."

"Jude!" Cora strutted over to them. "Time to go!"

Cora hooked arms with Jude and led her out the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude slid into the booth beside Jamie. She watched Cora, begging her silently to let Tommy sit first. No luck. Cora took her seat and Tommy ended up in front of Jude. The beginning of their lunchfest was somewhat awkward. They didn't talk much. They ordered drinks. Then the drinks came. Then they ordered. Then the food came. Finally Cora sliced through the silence.

"So Jude and I wrote a great song!" Cora smiled, taking a sip of her lemon water.

"That's good baby," Tommy stared at Jude as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah, it's about having feelings for someone," Jude added, staring back at him. "Some people actually have feelings."

Jamie shifted in his seat, the atmosphere suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He glanced at Cora. She didn't seem to notice.

"A love song?" Tommy leaned towards Cora and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, it might just be about you." Cora smiled, taking Tommy's hand.

"Excuse me," Jude said, getting up from the table. "Bathroom."

Jude walked off, heading outside. She sat down on the steps, resting her chin in her hands. It didn't make any sense.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)_

How could he get over her in eight months?

_  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)_

When she couldn't get over him in a lifetime...

_It's kinda like a comedy  
_

Why had he said all those things?

_Well first you kiss me_

Why did he kiss her?_  
_

_Then you say we're through  
_

Then act like it never happened.

_I say you got some issuses (yeah, you do)  
_

What was his problem?

_Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
_

Or was it Jude that had the problem?

_It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
_

No. It was him.

_When the freak is you_

Right?


	12. How Can I Trust You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Twelve: **How Can I Trust You?**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

Jude yawned, opening her front door.

"Jude, guess what?" Cora beamed with excitement.

"Hmmm," Jude pretended to think. "I don't know, what?"

"Me and you are totally going camping this weekend!" Cora was almost shouting.

"Camping? Really? _You_?" Jude questioned, eyeing her bright pink clothes. "Really?"

"Hello, my daddy owns a private cabin," Cora explained. "It's huge and secluded and your so bringing Jamie!"

"And let me guess," Jude mimicked Cora's enthusiasm. "Your _so_ bringing Tommy!"

Cora could have burst from excitement, "It's gonna be so much fun Jude! Well what are you waiting for! Get packing!"

"Okay." Jude glanced past Cora, spotting the Hummer parked in front of her house.

"I'll be back to get you in an hour," Cora said, blowing Jude a kiss as she walked away.

Jude stared, slamming the door shut. She walked back up to her room, wondering why her plans had changed so dramatically and without her consent. As Jude finished up packing, she called Jamie to fill him in on the news. There was no way she was going without him. Jamie agreed to go, although he wondered why Jude had. Jude wondered this herself.

"Hurry up!" Cora called, waiting impatiently by Tommy's Hummer.

Jude saw that Jamie was already in the backseat. _Great now I'm a slow poke_. Jude quickened her pace, throwing her bags in Tommy's trunk and closing it. Cora skipped to the passenger door and got inside. Jude slid in the back beside Jamie, fastening her seatbelt before anyone else. _Ha!_ _Not so slow afterall_. The ride was long and consisted mostly of Cora singing to the pop songs on the radio. Jude stared out the window a lot. And when she wasn't doing that she was talking quietly to Jamie.

A few hours later, they reached a long dirt road. As they drove down it, the woods seemed to narrow in on them more and more. Eventually they reached Cora's father's cabin. It was huge, almost the size of a house. No wonder Cora didn't mind camping. As soon as you got inside you couldn't imagine being in the middle of the forest. There were two large bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. Last time Jude went camping it involved tents, marshmallows and mosquito bites. Not hot tubs and cable TV.

"So what do you want to do?" Jude asked, curious as to what Cora's idea of camping was.

"How about we drink booze and toast marshmallows?" Cora asked, opening the fully packed fridge.

Jude's smile faded when Tommy walked out of Cora's bedroom, "Yeah, I'll start looking for sticks."

"I'll be right outside," Cora replied. "I'm just gonna change into shorts."

"Can I watch?" Tommy asked, pulling Cora into his arms.

Jude rolled her eyes, pushing the cabin door open and letting it slam behind her. Trees circled around her and although the sun barely seeped through, the air was warm. Jude heard the sound of chatter and turned around. A second later, the cabin door swung open and three bodies poured outside.

"Stick hunting time!" Cora exclaimed, tossing Jude a bag. "Gather as many as you can before dark."

Jude nodded, following Jamie into the woods. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could no longer hear Cora and Tommy's constant flirting.

"Camping isn't so bad," Jamie said, grabbing a few decent sized branches. "When there's alcohol involved."

"Alcohol and I have never really gotten along," Jude admitted, picking up a wet stick and dropping it instantly. "Ew."

"Don't get all girly on me," Jamie threatened. "One Cora is plently."

"Who you calling girly?" Jude asked, jabbing his arm.

"Hey..." Jamie said, grabbing her and picking her up. He spun around and then put her back down, both of them laughing.

When Jude felt Jamie releasing her she grabbed him tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her face on his chest. Jamie smiled, placing his hands on the small of her back. Jude lifted her head, staring into his eyes. He stared back at her, his eyes honest and full of admiration.

In the next moment they were kissing. Jude felt her heart beat thunderously as Jamie pulled her closer, moving his hands up her sides. Fire pulsed through her veins as Jude pushed herself closer into him. A few minutes later, Jamie gently pulled away, leaving her to stare helplessly into his eyes once more.

"We should-" Jude bent down to grab a branch.

"Right," Jamie smiled, walking slowly past her.

"Aw shit," Jude said, annoyed. Some of the branches had ripped right through her bag.

"That's okay," Jamie said. "Salvage the rest of those. I'll meet you back at the cabin."

"Okay," Jude said, holding the bag awkwardly. She flashed Jamie a look of appreciation and then headed back.

Jude hummed softly to herself as she trudged through the trees, dodging the thin branches that slapped at her face. It didn't help that the branches she had found were dropping out one by one, causing Jude to slowly grow frustrated. Ten minutes had passed before Jude realized that she should've been back by now.

_Real frickin great_, Jude dropped the bag completely. Why had she agreed to go camping anyway? She damn well knew that the streak she was on was anything but lucky. Jude's head spun as she jogged threw the thick woods. Every direction looked exactly the same. Jude ran faster, the wet leaves clinging to her bare legs. She didn't notice the drop ahead, and was suddenly on her back, sliding down the muddy hill.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy Quincy stood on the side of the lake, his hands in the back pocket of his jeans. He watched the steady lake, taking in the beautiful scenery. Tommy then closed his eyes, his mind trying to figure itself out. Before Jude left, he loved her. When Jude was gone, he loved her. When Jude returned, he loved her. He loved Jude. He just happened to meet Cora two months after Jude left for school. Cora was great; beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, energetic, the list went on. Cora had feelings for Tommy and Tommy returned those feelings. He asked her out one night and they'd been together since. It wasn't something he planned. He didn't plan on getting attached to anyone. It just happened.

Then, when he saw Jude again, everything Tommy felt about her hit him like a bolt of lightning. But what could he do? He had a girlfriend now. He didn't want to hurt Jude anymore than he already did. He couldn't be with her and risk breaking her heart. The way he would one day break Cora's.

"Ahhh..."

Tommy spun around to see a body sliding down the steep, muddy hill. When the girl tumbled onto the sand by his feet he realized it was Jude.

"Jude," Jude's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. She sat up slowly, watching Tommy stare down at her. "Are you okay?"

Jude stared back, her face muddy, her hair tangled with leaves and twigs. "Fine."

"Come on," Tommy held his hand out for her. Jude hesitated, but then took his hand. Tommy pulled her to her feet, wiping the dirt from her cheeks. "You make quite the entrance."

"Eh, I'll feel it tomorrow..." Jude stared at the glittering water, "Where's Cora?"

"She went back to the cabin," Tommy answered. "Couldn't handle the insects."

Jude frowned, studying her muddy self.

"You know," Tommy smiled. "There's a gorgeous lake right there waiting for you."

"I didn't bring my bathing suit." Jude muttered.

"So?" Tommy asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Let's just head back," Jude said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the woods. Which way the cabin actually was was beyond her. "I'll just take a shower."

Tommy continued to stare at her with that glint in his eyes. He stepped past her, leading the way into the woods. Jude walked slowly behind him, noticing that he was following a dirt path.

Tommy glanced at her, "What? Did you think I had a built in compass or something?"

"No," Jude responded. She tried to walk slower than him but he kept matching her pace.

"Jude," Tommy spoke softly. "What are you doing?"

"Walking," she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That too...but," Tommy's lips parted into a tiny smile that quickly disappeared. "I meant, why are you acting like this? Like you hate me? You-"

"Do you _really_ want to have this conversation?" Jude snapped, holding her sore elbow.

"Jude please," Tommy begged. "Just listen to me."

"Do you even realize how you've been acting?" Jude asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"I don't know," Tommy grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I have been so _lost. _Without you."

"Tommy-"

Tommy kissed her suddenly, his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Jude pulled away, "What... was that?"

"Was that not clear enough?" Tommy asked, reaching towards her again.

"Clear as glass," Jude glared at him, backing away. "You're an even bigger jerk than I realized."

Jude pushed past him and ran up the dirt path, tears streaming down her face. She felt her body become numb as she slowed to a stop. Jude spun around and ran as fast as her legs would take her, although everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She grabbed Tommy before he could even look up. And when he did, it was into the most gorgeous, deep blue eyes in the entire world. Jude leaned towards him slowly until their lips met.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A/N:** Jamie **or** Tommy**? Who shall Jude chose? Let's have a vote lol Thanks for reading!


	13. Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it.

A/N: Sorry for the wait...but don't worry I'm back!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Thirteen: **Jake**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude walked along side Jamie, half listening to him talk half lost in a world of her own, pondering the events of the day before. She could hear Cora behind them, speaking to Tommy with such enthusiasm that she could make any story sound interesting. Jude felt her hand accidentally brush against Jamie's, causing her heart to beat just a little bit faster. She definately had feelings for him again. But she was in love with someone else.

"Shot gun!" Cora shouted, as the Hummer came into view. She skipped past Jude and Jamie and hopped into the front seat, smiling all the way.

Jude got in the back seat and immediately rested her head on the window. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She'd been trying to sort out her feelings the entire night, which she hadn't succeeded in. Jude closed her eyes and the roar of the engine slowly faded.

"Guess who!" Jude gently put her hands over Tommy's eyes.

"I don't know," he replied, putting a finger to his chin. "I've never heard your voice before in my life."

Tommy turned around smiling and hugged her, "It's great to see you."

"You too Tommy." Jude hugged him tightly.

"How was it?" Tommy asked, touching her cheek. "Tell me everything."

"I will Tommy but right now I'm in a huge rush," Jude replied. "I have to have dinner with my family."

"It's cool."

Jude hugged Tommy again until they both felt her phone vibrate, "Hello? Hi Jamie!... Tell them I'll be there ASAP!... Thank you Jamie!"

Jude hung up and looked at Tommy. She sighed, staring at him adoringly.

"I'll be back later," Jude called, heading for the door. "Don't you go anywhere Quincy!"

Jude glanced at her watch as she headed down the street. She noticed a short cut and decided to take it. Jude walked quickly, hoping to death that her parents wouldn't mind her running late. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the man walking towards her.

"Hey baby."

She felt him grab her arm.

"What's your name?"

Jude pulled away and ran. But he appeared in front of her again.

"Brian." Jude whispered. It wasn't a question. "You're in jail."

He just laughed.

"You can't hurt me anymore," Jude demanded. "You can't!"

Jude ran by him again, adrenaline pushing her faster.

"Jude... Jude..." his voice echoed behind her. "Jude... Jude wake up. Jude wake up."

Jude opened her eyes. Jamie was looking at her, his eyes full of worry. Cora was staring at her from the front seat. Tommy wasn't there at all. Jude looked out the window. They were in her driveway.

"Tommy?"

"He's getting your suitcase," Jamie said, looking annoyed.

"Jude babe," Cora seemed worried too. "You were talking in your sleep. You can't hurt me anymore..."

"Bad dream," Jude said quickly, opening the door and stepping out.

She walked around to the back where Tommy was. He closed the trunk and looked at her, "Hey."

"Hey," Jude smiled weakly, taking her suitcase from him. "I..."

Jude stopped when she heard Jamie get out of the car. He walked over to them, his backpack on his shoulder. Jamie sensed the awkward silence and flashed another annoyed expression, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Jude and Tommy said simutaneously, and much too quickly.

"I'll see you later Tommy," Jude said, stepping by him.

"Later." Tommy said casually, watching her walk away with Jamie.

Jamie followed Jude inside her house and upstairs. They headed inside her room and Jude instantly fell on her bed, "Mmm, my own bed."

"Your bed's comfy," Jamie agreed, laying beside her.

"Yep," Jude smiled, rolling on her side to look at him.

"Yeah, so we need to talk." Jamie said.

"Here we go..." Jude smirked.

"That was an amazing kiss." Jamie continued. "At least I thought so."

Jude nodded.

"I was wondering if you felt the same," Jamie told her.

Jude wondered this herself. How could she be with Jamie when she loved Tommy... Seconds were flying by and Jude still hadn't said anything. Without thinking, she lunged towards Jamie and kissed him, rolling on top of him and kissing him harder. She didn't stop until they were both out of breath. They stared at eachother, breathing heavily. Jamie smiled, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Where you going handsome?" Jude asked, dropping her head gently on the pillow.

"I have to get home for dinner," Jamie said, winking at her. "I'll see you soon though."

"See you..." Jude smiled as he left. When the door closed, her smile faded.

_Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!_ Jude slammed her fists down with frustration. _Why the hell is he all I ever think about! God I need help... _Jude sighed and got up from her bed. She felt so reckless and fidgety. She couldn't just sit there and think anymore...it was driving her nuts. Jude headed out of her room and down the stairs. She saw her sister sitting in the living room working out. Jude didn't want to bother her so she opened the front door and went outside.

It was hot out, and right as Jude decided she'd change into shorts, she noticed the house across the street from hers. Someone had finally bought it and a family was moving in. A boy about her age was helping to bring boxes inside the house. Jude sat on her stairs and watched, having nothing more exciting to do. He was cute, she noticed. He was tall, taller than Jamie she guessed. He had dark brown hair and strong facial features. When the moving truck started Jude looked at her watch. She'd been sitting there for almost an hour.

"Hey!"

Jude looked up to see the boy jogging towards her.

"Hi..." Jude smiled at him, standing up.

"So do you always watch your new neighbors move in?" he questioned. "Or am I just special?"

"A little of both," Jude replied. "I'm Jude."

"Jake," he held out his hand.

Jude shook his hand, feeling his strong grasp. Strangely, it didn't bother her.

"Your Jude Harrison, huh?" Jake asked. "My Sweet Time."

"Yep..." Jude looked down, _Great._

"That's pretty cool," Jake responded. He seemed genuinely interested. "Wanna come over?"

Jude nodded, "Where you from?" she asked as she followed him to his house.

"The states," Jake answered, opening the door for her. "Massachusetts to be exact."

Jude stepped inside his house. There were a ton of boxes everywhere and furniture that was yet to be setup.

"That's cool," Jude replied. "Why move to Canada though?"

"My dad always wanted to live here," Jake shrugged, leading her to his bedroom. "I have no idea really."

Jude laughed, "It's fine here, just a little colder."

"I brought a jacket," Jake said.

Jude laughed again, sitting on his bare mattress.

"Sorry," Jake apologized. "Still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"I'll say..." Jude studied the plain room. There was a lot you could tell from a person's bedroom. This kid... his name was Jake. That was what she knew.

"So you must have a pretty awesome life," Jake said, going through one of the boxes. "Being a singer and all."

"Yeah, it's great." Jude replied. "It has it's ups and downs, like anything else."

Jude jumped when something jumped on the bed behind her.

Jake laughed, "That's just Lou."

Jude watched the gray cat rub against her arm, "Aww, hi there Louie."

Jude glanced at Jake as he opened another box. She smiled, feeling an incredible sense of comfort wash over her. She was overjoyed to have made a new friend, or at least be in the process of making one. Jake seemed so down-to-earth and kind. If first impressions were accurate this time, Jude most definately wanted to be his friend.


	14. Sung From the Heart

Disclaimer: I'd like to take a moment to disclaim Instant Star, Jude Harrison and G Major. Of course Tommy is mine. JK )

A/N: Hi!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Fourteen: **Sung From the Heart**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Since the first time I saw you. I couldn't seem to forget you. And lately I seem to find. That I can't get you off my mind. I'm so happy when I'm around you. And I thank god that I found you. At first I thought you'd be a really good friend. Until I realized that my feelings there didn't end_." Cora sang into the microphone.

Jude continued her part of the song, "_I was so afraid to tell you... Cause I didn't know what you'd do."_

Tommy hit his mic button, "Wanna try that again Jude?"

Jude shot him an annoyed look, "Sure..."

"_I was so afraid to tell you... Cause I didn't know what you'd do." _Jude sang.

Tommy hit the button, "Again."

Jude rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with it?"

"I think she sounds great," Cora butted in.

"Again," Tommy said, his expression serious.

"_I was so afraid to tell you... Cause I didn't know what you'd do." _When Tommy didn't say anything she continued. "_Oh when I see you smile. It makes my life worth while. And since the very start. You have been in my heart. When my life became so dark and gray. You chased the storm clouds away...I was so afraid to tell you. Cause I didnt know what you'd do. Then I heard that you felt the same way, And those words were so easy to say."_

"Maybe you're just _off_ today," Tommy shrugged, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Maybe you just don't like the lyrics," Jude snapped, crossing her arms.

Tommy took off his headphone, got up and walked out of the room. Jude lifted her arms in the air, "What the hell?"

Cora laughed, "You guys are so strange!"

"Me?" Jude asked. "How?"

"You love him huh?" Cora asked, taking her own headphones off.

"Huh?" Jude's jaw dropped; she was struck by the question. "What?"

"I see it," Cora smirked. "The way you look at him. The way he looks at you."

"Yeah, like I can't sing..." Jude replied. "And we're talking about _your_ boyfriend here, remember?"

"Whatever," Cora shrugged. "Your all he ever talks about. Your all he's _ever_ talked about."

"And?"

"And even though he's like the hottest guy I will ever meet," Cora responded. "He loves you. Not me."

"But-"

"Not buts." Cora interupted. "Plus, we broke up. So go for it."

"Why'd you break up?" Jude asked.

"Well, we decided to just date," Cora explained. "That way there are no stings attached, but we can still get some."

Jude's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Cora bit her bottom lip. "Too much information."

"Uh huh," Jude followed Cora out of the room as she struggled to change to subject. Fortunately, she saw Jamie sitting on one of the couches.

Jude walked over to Jamie and sat beside him, "Hey!"

"Hey you...girlfriend person," Jamie smiled, pecking her on the lips.

"Hey- Tommy!"

Jamie jerked back, then turned to see Tommy heading their way. He rolled his eyes as Jude got up. He watched her say something to him but he couldn't hear. A second later they walked away.

"Why the long face?" Cora plopped down beside Jamie, so closely that her perfectly tanned legs rubbed against his.

Jamie nodded his head towards Tommy and Jude right as they dissappeared down the hall.

"Oh," Cora said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Tommy's being an ass to her."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Cora replied. "He's obviously in a bad mood since I broke up with him."

"You did?" Jamie exclaimed. "Great, he's single for a day and she's already on his-"

"You can't fight destiny...Cora interrupted.

"What?" Jamie rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

"My makeup is probably a mess," Cora said, unzipping her purse.

Jamie glanced in her purse, noticed a small plastic bag with a white powdery substance in it, "What's that?"

Cora zipped her purse close, "Damn."

"Cora..." Jamie said quietly. "You don't have to tell me, but just know I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm sorry," Cora said. "I know, I'm a terrible person, but I'm...I have to go."

Cora jumped up and ran towards the door. Jamie picked up her purse, "Wait you forgot your... nevermind."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Why are you being so tough on me?" Jude demanded.

Tommy leaned on the sound board, "I just want you to sound your best."

"I thought I did." Jude said, strumming the strings on her guitar.

"You can sound better," Tommy told her.

"Well maybe if you weren't always being a jerk to me I could concentrate." Jude spat.

"Maybe you need to switch producers then," Tommy responded. "If I distract you too much."

"_You are the eyes that help me to see_," Jude sang, her fingers delicately moving over the strings.

Tommy turned around and looked at her.

Jude glanced at him, then looked back down as she sang, "_ You are the eyes that help me to see. You make me everything I want to be. My heart is locked you hold the key."_

Tommy walked over to her.

"_I'm falling hard and I..." _Jude continued. "_I can feel you falling into me._"

"See, right there," Tommy said. "That's what I'm talking about."

Jude stood up, "You distract me by putting thoughts in my head like that."

Tommy looked down.

"Tommy," Jude lifted his chin. "I only can't concentrate when things aren't good between us."

"Maybe they can't be." Tommy said, pulling away.

Jude gave him a puzzled look, "What? Why?"

"Jude, I can't do this anymore," Tommy said, his eyes full of saddness. "I don't know if I can be around you. There are plently of producers you can have."

"Your not just my producer though," Jude said. "Your my friend-"

"We're not friends Jude," Tommy said. "We never were friends."

"Tommy..." Jude pleaded.

"It hurts too much," Tommy shook his head. "I'm leaving town, Jude."

"No." Jude grabbed his shoulders and looked staight into his eyes. "There must be some way to convince you."

"Sure," Tommy replied. "Tell me you don't love me."

"Okay, I don't love you..." Jude decided that between lying to him and losing him, lying was the better offer.

Jude watched his expression fall as he walked past her. She spun around, "What now? What do you want me to say Tommy? How can I make you happy?"

Tommy stopped at the door, "In ways that you never can."

Jude watched as Tommy disappeared out of the room, "In ways that you won't let me..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude wandered outside G Major for a good hour before heading inside. She didn't know what she could possibly do to make things better between Tommy and herself. It was a neverending battle. If she loved him, he didn't love her. If she didn't love him, he did love her. Jude was sick and tired of Tommy telling her what to do and what was right. It was time that she'd tell him.

When Jude returned to G Major, Tommy was nowhere to be found. When she asked Darius, he told her that Tommy had gone home for the day. But why? Was it her fault? Was he going to take off? Jude wasn't going to take any chances. She took out her cellphone and hit redial.

"Hi Jake? Can you do me a huge favor?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'm not even gonna ask," Jake said, as Jude got inside his Jeep.

"That's what's so awesome about you," Jude smiled. "You have faith in my judgement."

"Now let's not get carried away," Jake responded. "I've only known you for a few weeks."

"Best few weeks of your life, no doubt." Jude nudged his arm with her elbow.

"No doubt," Jake confirmed, pulling in front of Tommy's house.

"Thanks," Jude said, opening the door. "I owe you."

"I'll be waiting..." Jake told her, turning his car off.

Jude was relieved to find Tommy's Viper still in the driveway. He may leave without the Hummer, but the Viper...please. She ran up his front steps and rang the door bell. "Come on... come on..." Jude rang it again.

Suddenly the door opened, and a very angry looking Tommy came into view. He was about the close the door in her face when Jude pushed past him.

"Tommy, why'd you disappear like that?" Jude asked. "Your not leaving are you?"

Jude followed Tommy into his kitchen, frantically asking him numerous questions.

"Jude!" Tommy picked up a journal off his kitchen table. It was _her_ journal. "I wanted to read the rest of that song. The one you were singing to me."

"You read my journal?" Jude questioned. "That's private."

"I needed to know how you felt, exactly." Tommy said, walking up to her. He slammed the journal into her stomach. "And now I don't care."

Jude cringed, placing her hand over her journal and taking it in her hand.

"I want you out of my house," Tommy said, glaring at her. "No wait, scratch that. I want you out of my _life_."

"What-" Jude felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Leave! What's so hard to understand?" Tommy demanded, pushing her towards the door. "See the rectangle with the knob? Go through it and don't come back."

Jude turned and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. She could now feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she headed back to Jake's car. She took a deep breath before getting in.

"Jude?" Jake looked at her. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Jude lied, opening her journal. What could he have seen that would make him hate her so much? When Jude opened the journal, she noticed a small plastic bag taped to the inside of the cover. There was white powdery stuff inside the bag. "What's this?"

Jake looked at the bag as Jude pulled it out of her journal, "Looks like someone is bringing illegal substances into the Jeep."

"It's not mine," Jude declared, dropping the bag on her lap.

"Is that your journal?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but you have to believe me Jake!" Jude pleaded.

"Of course I believe you Jude," Jake assured her. "It looks to me that someone set you up."


	15. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

A/N: singer154: Besides the Instant Star songs I wrote all the others ones myself. EXCEPT the song in this chapter which is 'Wounded' by Good Charlotte. I'm glad you liked them tho :)

JOMMYNESS next chapter! Yey!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Fifteen: **Jealousy**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Lost and broken_..." Jude wrote the lyrics in her journal as she sang. "_Hopeless and lonely...smiling on the outside...and hurt beneath my skin."_

_"My eyes are fading,_

_My soul is bleeding,_

_I'll try to make it seem okay,_

_But my faith it wearing thin..."_

"You're so emo you know that?" Sadie commented, walking into the living room.

Jude ignored her and kept singing,

"_So help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault_."

Jude stopped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sadie said, making her way to the front door.

"_That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up_."

"Hey Jude."

Jude looked up and saw Jake walking over to her. She smiled, "Hey."

"Keep going," Jake told her. "I don't want to interrupt."

Jude picked up her guitar. If she was going to give a performance, at least make it sound good.

"_I only wanted a magazine,  
I only wanted a movie screen,  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.  
And now my mind is an open book,  
And now my heart is an open wound,  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see_."

Jude glanced at Jake. He seemed to like it.

"_But help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault_.

_"That I'm open and I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me,  
So you come along,  
I push you away,  
Then kick and scream for you to stay.  
Cuz I need someone to help me,  
Oh I need someone to help me,  
To help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault._

"That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up."

The last time she looked at Jake, he was smiling. Now he was staring at her blankly.

"You didn't like it?" Jude asked.

"It was..." Jake started. "Sad."

"That's me." Jude replied. "Sad."

"So make it better," Jake suggested.

"Sure," Jude said sarcastically. "What's the plan?"

"We find out who set you up." Jake answered.

Jude nodded, standing up. "After you."

Jake led Jude outside and to his Jeep. He started the car and looked at her, "Your sister's hot by the way."

"Oh please God no!" Jude said, looking up. "Not him too."

Jake laughed, driving away from her house. They were half way to G Major and Jake was still playing with the radio, searching for a decent song. Eventually he shut it off completely, "So... you left your journal at G Major."

"In Studio A," Jude confirmed. "So it was left alone when I was on my hour break. The only people at G Major at that time, who would know where I left it, were Cora, Tommy and Jamie."

"All your friends," Jake added, rubbing his forehead. "Can you think of any reasons one of them would be mad at you?"

"Tommy's always mad at me, but it wasn't him." Jude replied. "Cora, she knows I have feelings for Tommy. Jamie does too. Either one of them could want him to hate me."

"They will both be here?" Jake asked, pulling into the G Major parking lot.

"Oh yeah."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude spotted Jamie sitting at a computer and walked towards him, Jake following close behind. Jamie sensed them approach and turned the computer chair around. He looked at her, "Jude." Then he looked at Jake. "Jude's friend."

"Jamie," Jude started. "Last night, Tommy found something in my journal."

"And?" Jamie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And," Jude continued. "It was cocaine."

"Is there a point to this story?" Jamie asked, looking at his watch. He was being short with her, but he had the right to be. She led him on until Tommy was available again. Then she tossed him aside. A man needed _some_ pride.

"Actually, there is so shut up and listen to her," Jake snapped, stepping closer to Jamie.

Jamie stood up, glaring at Jake, "I'm her _best friend_. I've known her since we were in diapers. Where the hell do you come off accusing me?"

"I just was wondering if you knew anything," Jude said, stepping between them.

"Cora had cocaine in her purse," Jamie said, shrugging. "Ask her."

He was betraying Cora, but he wasn't about to be blamed for putting the cocaine in Jude's journal.

Jude and Jake exchanged looks. They quickly walked away from Jamie, searching for Cora. Jude found her inside Studio B, talking to Tommy. Jude burst into the studio, instantly feeling Tommy's glare. Jude kept her eyes on Cora, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Cora said, following Jude outside the room. "What's up?"

Cora watched Jake walk towards them and stop by Jude's side. She smiled at him, "Who's _he_?"

"Cora," Jude snapped her fingers in front of the lust-stuck girls face. "There was cocaine in my journal. Why?"

Cora stared at Jude, her mouth dropping open.

"Is that a 'oh-my-god-who-would-do-that-to-you' look?" Jude questioned. "Or a 'oh-shit-I-got-caught' look?"

"Neither," Cora said. "Look I'm gonna be completely honest with you, to help you..."

"I'm not judging you Cora," Jude said. "I just want to figure this out."

"Okay, then let me tell you what I know," Cora responded. "I had cocaine in my purse. I forgot my purse, left it with Jamie actually, and got it back from Darius today. The cocaine is missing."

"Not missing," Jake corrected Cora. "Put in Jude's journal."

"I thought maybe Darius took it out," Cora said. "I've been waiting all day to be fired."

"Darius loves you," Jude said, and it was true. He practically worshipped Cora. If he wanted to rid anyone, it would be Jude. "Next stop."

"Darius." Jake guessed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude knocked on Darius's office door. After a few more ignored knocks, Jude opened his door. She saw him sitting in his chair, a serious look on his face as he stared at her.

"This better be important," Darius muttered.

"Possibly?" Jude said, walking up to his desk.

Darius gave her a dirty look, "Well?"

"I let Cora borrow my ipod, and she lost her purse," Jude lied. "When she got it back from you, it was gone. I was wondering if it was still in there when you had it."

"How should I know?" Darius asked. "I didn't look in her purse. Jamie gave it to me before he went home. And I gave it back to her this morning. So talk to Jamie if you think someone stole it."

"Okay," Jude said, turning and leaving his office. "Harsh enough?"

"He give you a rough time?" Jake asked, patiently waiting in the hall.

"It was a bust." Jude sighed. "We've come full circle."

"Well, recap anyway." Jake suggested. "What did you find out?"

"I found out that," Jude stopped to process. "Cora forgot her purse, leaving it with Jamie, who then gave the purse to Darius, who gave the purse back to Cora. And Cora got her purse back with the drugs missing."

"So-"

"So any one of them could be lying," Jude said. "Maybe I should just tell Tommy. He'll believe me."

"Don't you want to know who backstabbed you, though?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Jude sighed again, falling against Jake's chest and wrapping her arms around his back. "I just want my life to be better."

"Are there any guys you _don't_ throw yourself at?"

Jude spun around to see Jamie walking towards her.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, getting in Jamie's face.

"I want my girlfriend to stop being such a-"

"-Finish that sentence and see what happens." Jake threatened.

"Stop!" Jude exclaimed, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him away from Jamie.

Jude dragged Jake outside, trying to calm him down. She could tell he was ready to hit Jamie in the face.

"I forgot my cellphone." Jake said, as they approaching the Jeep.

Jude stared at him for a minute, "Really?"

"Yes," he answered, tossing her the keys. "I'll be right back."

Jude watched Jake walk away, hoping that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Jake got back inside he found Jamie right away.

"You!" Jake called, heading towards him.

Jamie paused and looked at Jake, "Oh, look it's the annoying kid that follows Jude around."

"How do you think your gonna talk to her that way?" Jake asked, shoving Jamie a little.

Jamie laughed a little, shaking his head, "Maybe I'm sick and tired of being used by her."

"So you plant drugs in her journal?" Jake asked. "Do you know how serious that is? Do you hate her that much?"

"You think your so smart," Jamie hissed. "She'll never believe it was me."

"Oh so now your admitting to it?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, it was me." Jamie laughed again. "But like I said, she'll never believe you. I've known her eighteen years longer than you have."

Jake smirked, looking past Jamie. Jamie turned around to see Tommy walking towards them.


	16. You'll Always Be the One

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. But I do own Jake. Yey!

A/N: Jommyness!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Sixteen: **You'll Always Be the One**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude sat in Jake's Jeep, wondering what was taking so long. She suddenly realized that she'd been foolish to let him go, for his cellphone was sitting right on the dashboard. Jude opened the door and jumped out, jogging down the sidewalk. She bolted into G Major to find three guys staring at her.

"Hi," Jude smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Your phone's in your car Jake."

"Jude," Tommy started towards her. He grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.

"What's up?" Jude asked, trying to read the expression on his face.

"I want to apologize," Tommy said. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I just worry about you sometimes."

Jude stared at him for a minute, and the smiled, "It's okay."

Tommy smiled back, taking Jude in his arms and holding her. He didn't know what else to say. He was ashamed for doubting her.

"So who did it?" Jude asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, caught off guard by her question.

"I know you found out that someone else put it there," Jude told him. "But I still forgive you."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak when he heard the doors open behind him. He let go of Jude and turned around, seeing Jamie and Jake walking their way. Tommy looked back at Jude, "It was a temp. She's gone now."

"Who was a temp?" Jamie asked, his heart thudding, waiting for Jude to rip his head off.

"The person who set me up," Jude replied, walking up to Jamie. She flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "I'm so sorry for thinking you could ever do that to me."

Jake's mouth dropped, staring at Jude and Jamie. He looked at Tommy, "Didn't you hear anything in there?"

Tommy nodded, "Jude doesn't need to be hurt anymore than she already is."

"And lying to her is the way to do this?" Jake questioned.

"Sometimes you have to lie to protect the ones you-" Tommy paused. "We'll deal with him ourselves."

"In that case, fine." Jake responded.

Jamie was baffled as Jude hugged him. He looked at Tommy, who was talking to Jake. They didn't seem happy though. For some reason, Jamie felt that the whole ordeal was far from over. Jude was just going to be uninvolved. Jamie suddenly realized that he hadn't responded to Jude at all. But what could he say? He'd betrayed her and now she was hugging him, apologizing to _him_. How could he pretend that everything was alright. That he had the right to even talk to her. He didn't. He'd done something horrible. Jealousy was overpowering, but still, not an excuse.

"But you _were_ a jackass," Jude said, pulling back. "Where's _my_ apology?"

"I'm very sorry," Jamie said, feeling the horrible guilt inside himself. "Truce?"

"Truce." Jude replied, flashing him one more smile before heading back to Tommy and Jake.

Jake and Tommy looked at her when she approached them.

"What?" Jude smirked, noticing the sudden silence. "Talking about me or something?"

"Yes," Jake answered. "About how pretty you are."

"Suuure you were." Jude rolled her eyes playfully.

"We were!" Jake demanded, walking past her. "...Time to call it a night."

Jude followed his trail, walking beside Tommy. She felt her hand brush against his and quickly folded her arms. When they reached the parking lot, Jude jogged towards the Jeep, "Shot gun!"

"And I was gonna make you sit in the back," Jake joke, unlocking his car.

Jude waited patiently outside while Jake started his car. She tugged on the door handle. Locked. Jake rolled down the window a little, smirking at her.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Jude asked, trying to squeeze her hand in the tiny space.

"Don't you wanna ride with lover boy?" Jake asked her. "You know you do."

"Really?" Jude grinned.

"Go ahead babe," Jake shrugged. "I realize I have to share you. Plus I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Ugh, your not kidding." Jude frowned.

"Sweet dreams..." Jake said, shifting his car into drive.

"Goodnight."

Jude turned around as the Jeep drove off. She walked over to Tommy's car and knocked on his window. Tommy pressed a button and his window slid down, "Yes?"

"I seem to have no ride home." Jude told him, lifting her hands in the air. "What am I gonna do?"

"The buses are still running," Tommy replied, rolling his window back up.

"Jerk." Jude laughed, making her way around his car. She got inside the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"I really am sorry," Tommy sighed. "I've been such an ass to you, and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... just forget about it," Jude assured him. "Please."

Tommy nodded. He grabbed her hand, sending shivers through her entire body. Jude took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep control. It had been so long since she'd been with Tommy this way. On good terms. Now everything seemed normal again, and that was comforting. Tommy leaned closer to her, causing her heart beat to pick up.

"I better get you home." Tommy said, looking at the clock.

"I think I can stick it out for another hour," Jude replied. "This isn't such a drag."

"Well I'm glad." Tommy said, her favorite crooked smile on his lips.

"So, how have you been?" Jude asked, reaching for conversation. It was hard to speak with him squeezing her hand like that.

"Okay," Tommy answered. "Better now."

"I'll say," Jude said, with more enthusiam than she'd planned. "I mean, I'm glad we're together again. Not together together but, uh, you know, talking again."

Jude mentally kicked herself. _Way to go with the words Harrison_.

Tommy laughed softly, "Exactly."

Jude stared at Tommy adoringly. It took him a minute to notice and he turned his head, "What?"

"Nothing," Jude said nervously. She held onto her self control, but with Tommy holding her hand like that, it was difficult to hold back. When Tommy let go of her hand, she mentally kicked herself again. _I wasn't complaining..._ Jude felt better when he placed his arm around her. But was it just more mixed signals?

Jude closed her eyes, trying to imagine what her life would be like if she were three years older. Would she and Tommy be together? Was it age that was still keeping them apart? Or was it his job? Or was it a reason beyond her knowledge?

"Jude?" Tommy said, in a low whisper.

"Yeah Tom?" Jude asked, turning to him. Her face was so close to his that it was almost blury.

"Maybe...I _should_ take you home," Tommy said, the tone in his voice explaining that it wasn't what he really wanted. "It's just that-"

"I know."

They both knew it. Sitting there alone together wasn't going to turn out for the best. The overwhelming desire they had for one another was raging. It was only a matter of time before one of them succumbed to it.

Jude sighed very quietly as Tommy took his arm back. When he started his car, she sighed again. _He's going to bring you home if you don't say something._ Jude opened her mouth, but before she could speak, he pulled out of the parking lot. It only took a few minutes before they reached her house, and she'd been staring at the clock the entire way, just to make it go by a little slower.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yup, right after school." Jude said, pouting again at the thought of homework and pop quizzes. It also reminded her that she was so very young compared to Tommy. She was still in high school after all.

"Goodnight then," Tommy said, softly touching her cheek with his fingers.

"Goodnight Tommy," Jude whispered, her heart studdering at his touch. She forced herself out of his car, the pain of the seperation setting in. She looked through the window at him, putting her fingers to her lips and blowing him a kiss. Tommy lifted his hand in the air and closed it into a fist, as if he caught the kiss. He then put his hand to his lips.

Jude smiled. She turned slowly and walked towards her house. Tommy didn't drive away until she was inside. _Maybe it wasn't him driving away._ Jude hoped, opening her front door. But he was gone.

"See you tomorrow." she whispered.


	17. The Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

A/N: Song: Changes by Good Charlotte.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **We All Need Somebody**

**Summary:** Jude comes back from tour excited to see everyone! But then something terrible happens to her…will she ever be the same?

Chapter Seventeen: **The Final Chapter**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Jude woke up the next morning she had a strange feeling in her chest. She took a deep breath and then exhaled smoothly, no pain lingering on the way out. The hole that had been left in Jude's heart was healing, closing up. She felt whole again. Jude breathed deeply again, enjoying the absence of the pain and despair.

Jude forced herself out of bed and got ready for school. She got ready pretty quickly, unsure whether it was because of the excitement or nervousness she felt. She skipped out the front door, the cool air stinging her warm skin. Jude untied her sweatshirt from around her waist and pulled it over her head. After wrestling herself threw it, she popped her head threw and spotted Jake walking her way.

"Jacob!" Jude called, the hole in her chest healing even more.

"Jude!" Jake called back, smiling brightly at her. "You're so... _excited_."

"I'm happy," Jude admitted, adjusting her backpack so that it was more comfortable on her back. "And I don't have to go to Meadow Hill this year."

Jake stared at her, puzzled.

"Um, long story," Jude bit her lip. "I hope we have the same classes."

"Me too," Jake smiled again. "Wanna drive with me in the Jeep?"

Jude's face fell slightly, "Sorry. Riding with Jamie. It's kind of routine."

"Oh," Jake struggled to keep a straight face. "I see."

Jake was angry inside. How fair was it to let Jude assoiciate with her backstabbing former best friend? Didn't she have to right to know? Jake opened his mouth, ready to spill, when he remembered what Tommy said. _We'll take care of him ourselves_. Okay, but how? Jake was going to have to hang around G Major some more. There was no way he'd let Jamie get away with such a horrid thing. Jude deserved better.

"Hey Jamie!"

Jake shook his head, coming back from his thoughts. He looked at Jamie, taking a deep breath to calm himself, then looked back at Jude.

"See you at school then," Jake said, turning and walking off.

"Yeah," Jude replied, but Jake was already halfway across the street. She turned on her heel and walked towards Jamie's house. Jude stopped at his car and tugged on the door handle.

"One sec." Jamie said, getting inside his car. He reached over and unlocked her door.

Jude got inside, tossing her bag on the floor by her feet, "Excited?"

"Oh yeah," Jamie answered, sarcastically. "I love getting up at the crack of dawn."

During the ride, Jude couldn't stop fidgeting. She turned on the radio and an old Boyz Attack song was playing. Jude smiled at the corny lyrics, thinking about Tommy. She couldn't wait to go see Tommy after school. The day couldn't go by fast enough. When they finally got there, Jude jumped out the car so fast that she left her backpack behind. She grabbed it, laughing at herself, and walked to homeroom with Jamie.

When she got to her first class, she was happy to see Jake seated at a desk in the back. Jude made her way to the desk beside her and sat down.

"Jude Harrison!" Jake said enthusiastically. "No way."

"Am I dreaming?" Jude asked. "My day's going much too well to be reality."

"If only you knew..." Jake mumbled.

"What?"

"I said 'no it's true'," Jake said, raising his eyebrows at his own terrible recovery. She must have believed him though. Jake couldn't tell because the teacher was starting the class and Jude didn't have time to respond.

It was about half way through the class when Jake began to fall asleep. Who knew that history could be so damn boring? Or maybe it was the fact that the teacher was naming all of her rules and criteria. There were way too many rules.

"No passing notes in my class or you'll be given three detentions!" the teacher warned.

Jake grinned. What a nice idea she had. He loudly teared a piece of paper out of his notebook and the teached glared at him. He smiled weakly and waited for her to look away. When she did, Jake wrote something on the paper and passed it to Jude.

Jude smirked, taking the paper from Jake's hand. She opened it and read what it said.

'Mind if I come to G Major with you after school?'

Jude grabbed the pen from her desk and wrote back, passing the paper back to Jake. He grabbed the note and unfolded it.

'Please do :)'

Jake smiled, putting the paper in his pocket. He leaned his head on his hand and struggled to stay conscious for the rest of the class.

oOo

Jake wasn't in Jude's next two classes. Her second class was math and she was basically alone. Her third class was gym and Jamie was there. But the teacher seperated them into groups of Boys and Girls. Alone again. When it was time for lunch, Jude was grateful. The rest of the day creeped by slowly. Jamie and Jake were both in the rest of her classes, but they made it awkward at times.

"Partner up." the teacher instucted.

"Jude!" Jake called immediately. "You're mine."

"Okay," Jude responded.

"Hey..." Jamie complained.

"Sorry," Jude shrugged. "He claimed me first."

"Way to break the system." Jamie said under his breath.

Jude had a feeling they didn't like eachother. The atmosphere became tense whenever they were both around. When the last bell rang, she was extremely anxious to get out of there.

Jamie caught her in the hallway, "I'm giving you a ride home right?"

"I have a ride, thanks." Jude told him, trying to step past him. "I'm going to G Major and Jake's coming."

"Oh, Jake." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I'll call you tonight," Jude promised. "See ya!"

She made a break for it, walking past Jamie and dodging her way down the hall. When she got outside she jogged to the parking lot. Jake was leaning on his car casually, waiting for her.

"There you are," Jake said.

"I would have beat you," Jude crossed her arms playfully. "If Jamie didn't stop me in the hall."

"Oh, Jamie." Jake said, getting in the driver's seat. "Of course."

"What is with you two?" Jude asked, jerking on the stubborn seatbelt.

"Nothing," Jake replied, starting the car. "Kid's kinda goofy."

Jude laughed and then slapped her hand over her mouth, "He's my best friend."

"Huh?" Jake pulled out of the parking lot.

Jude took her hand off of her mouth, "He's my best friend."

_No he's not_, Jake thought to himself, _he's a backstabbing son of a bitch liar_.

Jude was frantic. The ride to G Major took far too long. She hoped Tommy would be there already. After such a long day, she couldn't wait another second. Jake parked his car and they both got out, heading around to the main entrance.

"They won't mind me tagging along?" Jake asked, opening the door for her.

"Nah," Jude said, as they walked inside. "You're my VIP friend."

"VIP huh? I'll take it."

"Good," Jude laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jake nodded, "Same here."

"Well, I have to go record." Jude said, hoping he wouldn't want to join. She needed desperate Tommy time. "The lounge area is pretty cool. Couches, food, television."

"Okay," Jake said, heading in the direction where Jude pointed. "Come find me when you're done."

"It's a plan," Jude called, watching him go. When he was out of sight she spun around walked towards the recording rooms.

Jude opened the door to Studio A, and sure enough, Tommy was there, playing with the soundboard. She stared at him for a moment, admiring the way he looked... so serious. Then she looked at his hair, his face, his clothes, his body. Someone had blessed this guy with perfection.

"Hey..." Jude said finally, stepping inside the room.

Tommy looked up quickly, "Miss Harrison."

He spoke her name politely, "Mr. Quincy." she tried, but it didn't sound as good.

Jude walked past him and found her guitar right where she'd left it. She picked it up and sat down.

"Are you ready too dazzle me with a song?" Tommy asked, touching a few more buttons on the soundboard before turning to face her.

"Yes," Jude smiled. "This one goes out to all the guys in the room."

Tommy looked around jokingly, as if there was someone else in the room with them.

Jude's fingers hit the strings...

"_I'm lost in the see-through_

_Think you lost youself too_

_Throughout all of this confusion_

_I hope somehow I get to you_

_"I practiced all the things I'd say_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And when I finally get my chance_

_It all seems so surreal_

_"Cause the first time I saw you_

_I only thought about you_

_I didn't know you_

_I wanted to hold onto_

_"The things you'd never say to me_

_Cause you said..._

"_You can't change the way you feel_

_(I could never do that I could never do that)_

_But you can't tell me this aint real, cause this is real_

_(And you would see right through that)_

_And in the end it's all I've got_

_(So I'm gonna hold onto that... and on and on and on)_

_"Now that you've got me watchin your eyes_

_Watchin just to see... watchin just to see_

_You got me waiting just to see_

_If you ever look at me_

_"If it never goes away_

_When will it go... will it go my way?_

_Your eyes are watchin me_

_"And now you've got me thinkin bout_

_The first time I met you_

_Standin in a crowded room_

_But I could only see you_

_"And I hope my words get through_

_Cause now I can't forget you_

_I wanna tell you_

_If only I could reach you_

_"And make you feel this way_

_But you said..._

"_You can't change the way you feel_

_(I could never do that I could never do that)_

_But you can't tell me this aint real, cause this is real_

_(And you would see right through that)_

_And in the end it's all I've got_

_(So I'm gonna hold onto that... and on and on and on)_

_"Ohhh and on and on and on..."_

Jude took a deep breath after the last note and looked up. Tommy was smiling at her as he walked to her side. He took the guitar from her hands and placed it in it's case. Jude stood up slowly, keeping her gaze locked on Tommy, waiting for his opinion. She sometimes felt self conscious when she sang those songs. The songs that were meant for Tommy.

"All the guys in the room are so happy," Tommy said, grabbing her hands and pulling her against him.

"I'm glad," Jude replied, looking up at him.

Tommy leaned towards her and she lost herself in his deep, powerful eyes. Her heart began pounding thunderously in her chest, the heart that was becoming hole again. Jude closed her eyes slowly and felt Tommy's lips against hers.

"Whoa!"

Jude's eyes flashed opened. Moment ruined. She and Tommy jerked their heads simutaneously towards the door. Jude gasped when she saw Darius standing there, a disapproving look plastered on his face. Tommy released Jude quickly, with such force that she stumbled backwards.

"Excuse us, Jude." Darius said, entering the room.

Jude rushed past him, existing as quickly as she could. As soon as she slipped out the door she could hear yelling. Jude paused, waiting by the door, leaving it open just a crack.

"What in the hell are you thinking Tom!" Darius shouted.

"Nothing!" Tommy yelled back. "What do you even care anyway!"

"Nothing?" Darius questioned. "Exactly, you _weren't_ thinking!"

"You-"

"And I care because she's good and you're not gonna mess her up!" Jude could practically feel the heat pouring from the room. "You're supposed to be her producer not her boyfriend! Plus Tom, she's a lot younger than you! Do you really want to be dating a high school kid?"

"Who are you to tell me who I can be with!" Tommy responded. "How am I supposed to control who I fall in love with?"

Jude's jaw dropped. Her heart sealed completely.

"Ha! Be with her all you want!" Darius exclaimed. "She'll have a new producer starting tomorrow!"

"You're making a big mistake," Tommy said, no longer shouting.

"You made the mistake Tom," Darius replied. "As long as your in my building, where I call the shots, keep away from her."

"Fine," Tommy said, walking past Darius. "I'm out of here."

Jude's eyes widened and she stepped away from the door. She watched it open and Tommy walked out. Darius came out a second later, shaking his head as he walked past them. Jude looked at Tommy.

"I don't want another producer," Jude complained, reaching towards Tommy's hand.

Tommy pulled away, staring at her. "You heard?"

"Of course!" Jude replied scornfully.

"Maybe he's right," Tommy said coldly. "Maybe _we're_ not."

Jude stared at him, trying to register what he's just said.

"Jude, please don't make this hard." Tommy begged.

"Make what hard?" Jude asked, her words barely loud enough to hear.

"My leaving," Tommy explained. "I'm not staying here. I'm not dealing with his shit anymore."

"But...you...said..." Jude choked on her words, her eyes moistening.

"I know," Tommy spoke with no sympathy. "But-"

"But you don't want me?" Jude asked. It made no sense.

"No."

Jude stepped backwards, trying to look away from him, but she couldn't. She felt herself become numb, her legs trembling, and she stumbled further away from him. He nodded, as if he approved of her body language. Jude stood completely still as Tommy walked away, leaving through the main doors. At first, Jude couldn't move. It was as if her feet were glued to the floor.

A few seconds later, Jude realized what just happened, and she ran full speed towards the doors. She rushed outside. It was pouring rain, but she was already too numb to feel it. She ran for the parking lot, relieved to see Tommy still walking towards his car. Jude ran until she was around Tommy and stopped in front of him. Tommy attempted to walk around her but Jude blocked his way.

"I'm in love with you too!" she bursted, the rain camoflauged her tears.

Tommy stopped, and his expression lightened for a minute.

"Tommy." Jude pleaded. "Where are you going? I need you!"

"Shhh..." Tommy put his finger to Jude's lips.

Jude stared into his eyes, waiting for him to speak, tell her that he'd stay. She waited as the seconds dragged by. Tommy put his hands on her arms and stared back.

"Goodbye." Tommy said, leaning towards her. He kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you."

Then he let her go and walked away, leaving her standing alone, cold and drenched. Jude watched hopelessly as Tommy drove off in his Viper. Her numb body began to shake and she dropped to her knees, landing in a puddle of water. Jude covered her face with her hands, trying to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"No...no...no..." Jude sobbed, trying hard to comprehend what had just occured. She took a deep breath, the pain tearing through her lungs. The hole in her chest reopened as she sat there, distraut and completely empty.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.THE END.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A**/**N**: So much for my happy ending, huh? Not too be alarmed. I am writing the sequal at this very moment!


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**The sequel to We all Need Somebody is called Tied to a Dream and I've posted the first chapter!**


End file.
